Hearts On Strings
by TiaxxChan
Summary: In highschool Sasori is the singer of a popular band called the Akatsuki, he has had girlfriends and fangirls obsess over him Natalia moves into town and when she meets him she is rather unimpressed. Sasori doesn't like this one bit BAD AT SUMMERY Saso/Oc
1. Lasting Impressions

**With a sigh I run my hand through my dark purple-ish red hair, the dye had already started to fade after only two weeks so it wasn't as vibrant. I turn to the counter beside my mirror in the bathroom and grab some hairspray, spray it onto the brush and run it through my hair. There, no more static, at least for now. I look back at the mirror into my blue eyes and smile. I wore black eyeliner with mascara and my lip piercing, a small emerald that twinkled in the light. My hair actually cooperated today and framed my face nicely, bangs swept to the side and the rest cut choppy medium length.**

**I finish examining myself in the mirror and leave the bathroom and soon the house all together. My black boots click against the sidewalk in a sort of tune with the jingle of my chains on my studded belt. Ah, the sound of freedom to wear what I want, unlike in that God awful school I transferred out of when I moved. "Yuck" I think out loud, "Uniforms are so nasty." I hum to myself as I continue down the street to my new school, it was in walking distance so why bug mom for the car? Whilst walking it clicks in my head that I should probably look over my schedule again. I fish it out of the pocket of my purple plaid skirt and examine it.**

**First semester: English 11A, World History, Free block, Prob and Stats Second semester: Creative Writing, Chemistry B, Intro Social Science, Free block**

**I wolf whistle at the paper, pleased I am able to squeeze two off blocks into my Junior year. I quickly stuff my paper back into my pocket and continue on my way, but it isn't long before I stop again. Along my way I find Two girls with fire red hair harassing a girl with dark hair and light eyes. One of the two red heads has a weird hat that flattens part of her hair in her face and the other has glasses and half of her hair looks messy and the other is neatly brushed. First day and I'm already meeting two disasters? Wondrous.**

"**Is there a problem here girls?" I ask as I step between them and the darker haired girl. The stare at me like I have two heads before glaring.**

"**Who the fuck are you?" The one with a hat asks.**

"**Funny, I believe I asked a question first. But since I'm **_**such**_** a nice person I'll grace you with the knowledge, my name is Natalia. Now if you would kindly **_**fuck off **_**and leave this girl alone."**

**The one with glasses lets out an irritated yelp and grabs my wrist, ooh-ho-ho, big mistake there honey. I hold myself back for a moment, waiting for her reasoning. "Buzz off, this isn't any of your concern anyway."**

"**Well I'm making it my concern," I growl as I pull her forward via the grip she has on my wrist, sending her to the ground. I feel slightly guilty when her glasses fall off her face but that guilt quickly fades. "Normally I'm not one for assaulting girls with glasses on but that's a warning. Leave this girl alone or much worse will be done." I turn and glare at the other one, "Got it?"**

**She looks shocked for a moment before turning her head up and snapping, "Come on Karin lets get the fuck out of here, this bitch's voice makes my head hurt."**

**The one with the glasses, Karin, scrambles to her feet and dashes off after her friend, "Wait for me Tayuya."**

**I turn to the girl behind me, she seems rather timid. "Are you okay?"**

"**I- Uh- yeah, thank you very much. They always pester me…" Her eyes avert mine as she speaks, I smile and say, "No problem, you don't have to act so scared around me, I wont flip out on you." She nods.**

"**My name is Hinata…" Her voice fades off, she's so quite. "Are you new here?"**

**I nod and motion her to walk with me, "So why do those girls hassle you so much? I bet it's because you have bigger boobs than them and they're just jealous," I chuckle, she doesn't seem to find it as funny.**

"**Well I think it's because my family is such a prestigious one, a few people tease me for it cause I'm so…"**

"**Quiet?" She nods. "Well if they ever give you trouble again I'll mess them up for you. How about that?" I smile at her and get a small one in return.**

**The way to school is relatively quite, I attempt light conversation with her and manage to get her to talk a little bit. Apparently she's dating a hyper active blond boy named Naruto, she also mentioned her cousin Neji lives with her. I don't know either of these people but I feel I will soon find out.**

**Naruto is the first one she introduces me to, and he is indeed hyperactive. I can hardly register his words or movements he's just a constant blond blur and he wont stop moving. "So what's your name again?" He asks.**

**I smile, he must have not been paying attention, "Natalia."**

**He grins, "You seem really cool, where you from? Did I already thank you for helping Hinata out?"**

**I chuckle, it's adorable how hyper he is actually, "Well yes you did and I'm from Iwakagure."**

"**Oh wow that's really far away." Hinata says.**

**I shrug, "Meh, not the first time I've moved. I lived there most of my life though."**

"**Well you'll love it here for the most part. We got a lot of cool people, though there are some people you really should avoid." We all begin to walk with me to the right of Hinata and Naruto to the left.**

"**Oh? Like who, why?" It is at that moment I bump shoulders with someone, I turn on impulse to apologize but I'm met with enraged eyes.**

"**Watch were you're going!" A raven haired boy snaps, I arch an eyebrow at him; giving an 'are you kidding me' look.**

"_**Excuse me **_**for taking up your space my Lord," I hiss sarcastically as I bow, "please forgive my **_**ignorant**_** actions for I'm a mere peasant." I glare up at him and smirk at his frustrated face.**

"**Whatever." It is then that I notice one of the red haired girls is with him, Karin I believe. Another is also with him, a tall silver haired teen with pointed teeth. They all wear the same type of snake necklace, maybe they're in a cult.**

**I straiten my back as they walk away in the direct they came from. God they even move in sync, I have to ask. "Are they a cult or something?"**

**Naruto shakes his head, "Nah, just my ex-best friend being an idiot with some punks that changed him."**

"**Oh?"**

"**That's Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata better informs, "He and Naruto were best friends but then he started hanging out with Tayuya, Kabuto, Suigetsu, Karin and all of them. Suigetsu, Sasuke and Karin have a band together."**

"**Hmm a band huh?" I grin. "Interesting." I turn to Hinata and Naruto, "Anyone else you want to show me to? Or advise me on?"**

"**Well there is another person I was once friends with, Sakura, you should probably avoid her." Naruto grumbles, his hand now resting on Hinata's hip. I nod just as the bell rings.**

"**Crap, does that mean we're late for class?"**

**Naruto grins, "Nah, we got five minutes to get to class, it's the warning bell."**

"**Do either of you have English 11A?" They both shake their heads.**

"**We're sophomores, sorry Natalia-san." Hinata frowns.**

"**It's okay, I just gotta go find it now, see you two later maybe?" They smile and nod before I run off. The classroom isn't hard to find, this school has a nice layout. All the science and Math classes have their own hallways and English and language classes have theirs, I'm left to assume the rest of the school is dedicated to extra classes.**

**Sadly for me, the bell rings right as I walk in the room. Great first impression Natalia, perfect tens across the bored…**

**I smile nervously at the teacher, "Uh- hi. I'm new I was just finding my classroom…" The class chuckles and I do my best to control the glare I want to give. Instead I keep my eyes focused on the teacher; who's name, I notice, is written on the board. He has silver spikey hair and most of his face is covered by cloth. I can manage to make out a smile behind his mask though.**

"**Good I was just about to do attendance anyway, would you please take a seat over…" He trails off as he examines the room, "There." He points to a seat in the middle by the window next to a blond with her hair back in four ponytails and fishnet on with a light purple shirt over it that shows off her shoulders. I smile, walk over and take my seat. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself Miss…" He trails off again as he looks at a paper, "Natalia."**

"**Well," I pause and lean back in my chair, thinking. "I sing and dance" I answer plainly. I look at him waiting for him to accept it as a good enough answer.**

"**Is that all you wish to share with us?" I nod. "Well then I hope we can get you to open up a little bit more, now class-" I zone out on the rest. All this introduction crap always puts me to sleep I hate it. I sift through my backpack and get my drawing pad and pencil, I just start on a doodle when the girl next to me whispers, "Hey, I really like your shirt." She grins.**

**My top is a black sleeveless half shirt low cut with chains connecting from one side to the other, had I not been wearing a black spaghetti string tank top under it I would be showing a lot of cleavage.**

**I smile, "Thanks."**

"**My name is Temari, I can show you to the rest of your classes if you want. It'll prevent another one of those situations."**

**I grin and say, "That'd be cool, have you ever had this guy before? Is he nice or a hard ass?"**

**Temari shrugs, "I have had him once before, he's pretty chill just don't take his raunchy book. The last time someone even touched his book, well lets just say it was like an explosion."**

"**Thanks for the heads up" I say with a light laugh.**

**During class I talk on and off with Temari, she seems like a nice girl and she even offered to help me find my classes. Now if only more people could be like her things would be golden.**

**When class lets out I hand Temari my schedule and she quickly examines it, muttering something about not having any other classes with me until next semester. She hands it back and I stuff it in my bag before she leads me to my next class, History with Asuma-sensei. Temari says he's nice but that's about all she knows, she's never had a class with him. Temari leaves me at the door and we say bye. I'm to meet her at the end of the hall after class so she can show me where the library is.**

**The minute I enter the room a sharp pencil flies from the back corner of the room at the white board, barley missing the teacher. My eyes widen and I look to the teacher who shakes his head and sighs in irritation.**

"**Fuckin bullshit!" yells a white haired boy in the back corner, obviously the thrower of the pencil. "I fuckin have to have this Jashin damned class again! And with you! Fuck!" As I walk by Asuma-sensei I hear him mumble something about needing a cigarette and I chuckle.**

**I take a seat next to the trouble maker as Asuma speaks, "Look Hidan, if you had passed the first time you wouldn't be throwing this fit right now. Maybe you can apply yourself and graduate this year." His voice is low and stern, Hidan merely mumbles curses and says something about 'Jashin-sama'.**

**Curiosity gets the better of me and I ask, "Who is Jashin-sama?"**

**The boy, Hidan I think it was, turns to me with an 'are you kidding me' look. "He is the God of my religion whom I make blood sacrifices to." His pinkish eyes look me over a few times before he says, "Not bad, you a senior?"**

"**No, I'm new I just moved here from Iwakagure. I'm a junior."**

"**Oh so that's why I've never seen you before." He grins and adds, "Cause it'd be a shame if I'd missed you for so long."**

**I smile sweetly and say, "And it'd be a shame if had to stab you in the eye."**

**Hidan chuckles and as his grin widens he says, "You know what you're okay, you might make this class tolerable."**

"**It's what I do, I just improve peoples lives it just comes natural." I say grinning back at him.**

**The room fills up quickly and I notice near the front there is a boy with a ponytail with his head down. Is he…Is he sleeping! It's only the first day! No, maybe he just has a-**

**A loud snore breaks the silence of the room, some laugh others let out annoyed sighs. Yup, he's sleeping. I turn my head to make a comment to Hidan but he is gone, I turn back to see him creeping up beside the sleeping boy. Oh no, he wouldn't. I look to the front of the room, Asuma-sensei has his back turned to us rummaging through a cabinet. I turn back to Hidan, a large history book from the back of the room in his hands. He raises it high above his head, by now everyone is watching in awe, some giggle and snicker, others shake their heads. Nah, he's doing this for show. He's just trying to-**

**BAM! Hidan slammed the book down on the floor next to the sleeping boy. He jolted up and gripped his desk, everyone laughed and Asuma stared at Hidan angrily. Hidan sauntered back to his seat wearing a satisfied smirk on his face. He takes his seat and says, "What? I was doin you a damn favor!" Asuma just shakes his head before placing a box of manila folders on his desk.**

"**Everyone take one, these will be what you will put your homework and class work in, I will collect them at the end of each week and you will receive a grade depending on assignments completed and how well you did each assignment. We will go over most of them in class." Everyone lines up and after a few minutes everyone is back in their seats with their folders. I begin to doodle a guitar and microphone on mine. The cord from the amp to the guitar loops around with the cord from the microphone, creating a heart. I write Metal Love in the middle of it.**

**After class I leave with my backpack feeling a lot heavier and it makes me groan, stupid history book. I meet Temari at the end of the hall just as she said and she shows me to the Library.**

"**I have second Lunch, you should come sit with me and I can show you to some of my friends."**

"**Sick, the bell sounds in here right?" It is a Library after all, maybe it wont.**

"**No I don't think so, you'll see the kids walking back from first lunch anyway. I need to get to class or Kurenia-sensei will give me detention. See you at lunch."**

"**Bye!" I wave as she runs off. Upon entering the Library I notice all the desks are full, and the computers are all occupied. Guess I need to get here faster. There is a couch area in the middle back section of the Library. There are two comfy chairs next to each other in front of a small table and a three seat-er couch on either side of the table. The area is surrounded by book cases and has two magazine racks beside it, I smile. My old school didn't have one of these. **

**One of the couches has a boy with crimson red hair sitting on it, his shirt is an open red button up with a white wife beater underneath, his pants are tight black jeans with holes in them. I see a glint of light shine off the chains that are attached to his plaid studded belt, he also wears a few small chains around his neck, one has a red cloud charm and another has a scorpion charm. Next to him on the couch sit's a guitar in a case and on the floor sits his black backpack. **

**I sit on the couch opposite him after picking out a magazine about music from the magazine rack. I notice out of the corner of my eye that he looks up for a moment, stares at me then looks back at the book he has resting on his lap. Good, he wont bother me, I wont bother him. I smile at the pleasant silence that settles over the library as the teacher hushes the noisy computer users.**

**This silence doesn't last long as a group of girls come rushing into the library, each of one them squealing in a pitch I didn't think was possible. The girls, they look to be freshmen, crowd around the redhead sitting across from me.**

**Uhg, my head. This is going to give me a migraine.**

"**Oh my God! Hi Sasori it's funny meeting you here!" One of them says after giggling stupidly for about five minutes. I roll my eyes.**

"**I have a study, I kinda have to be here." Sasori says plainly. I mentally chuckle at the look on the girl's face, yes deary you are as stupid as you feel right now.**

"**Oh Sasori play a song for us!"**

"**Yeah Sasori-kun play something for us!"**

"**No" Sasori sounds like he's getting irritated, "I'll be in a show at the end of the week, we already have fliers posted." Oh so he's a guitarist for a band?**

"**But we want to hear your voice now Sasori!" Oh my God do they ever shut up? He's made it clear he doesn't want to play right now.**

"**Yeah! Sing for us! Do it at lunch! I heard they were going to allow that other band to play during lunches as long as they keep it clean!" Singer and guitarist, not to bad. Then again anyone can sing and play nowadays.**

**Another girl pushes herself into the mix, she has short pink hair and blue-ish green eyes and wears a skimpy red top and tan short shorts. Ew, too short way to short, someone wants attention.. Her voice is just as annoying as the others and she looks to be older, "Wont you play for us babe?" The pink haired girl gently takes the guitar and pushes it aside so that she can sit beside the redhead.**

**Sasori shoots her a deadly glare and says, "Sakura I told you we're done-"**

**The group of girls gasp and few of them yell, "You're single!"**

"**Shut up!" He snaps at the girls before he turns to the pink haired girl beside him. Her body shakes almost unnoticeably yet I can see her maintain a strait face. "Get away from me I don't want to see your face."**

"**But Sasuke was lying babe I-"**

"**I believe he said to piss off pinky." I interject. Everyone turns to me, surprised. "And honestly honey you're giving me a headache."**

"**Get a life loser, this isn't your business and I don't have to listen to gross little emo girls like you."**

**I laugh at this, "Honey just because I dress one way one day doesn't make me emo, now go find a nice little corner somewhere so I can have some quiet." I pause and add, "By the way, don't wear short shorts like that, it's one thing if you're showing off the goods but you don't have anything to show. That's just embarrassing." The crowd of girls giggles lightly, Sakura growls and glares at me. I roll my eyes in response. "You little fan girls shouldn't be laughing, you're irritating me too." I turn back to my magazine and wave Sakura and the others off dismissively.**

"**Well I guess I'll see you later Sasori, I can't stand the smell coming off this girl any longer."**

"**How cute, did you come up with that one all by yourself?" I ask, smiling sweetly at her. "I always find it fascinating when monkeys can do human like tasks." Sakura lets out some sort of shriek before storming off, the crowd of girls soon follow in a more dignified manner. I sigh and shake my head, It's always a shame when girls like her exist. It brings down the collective intelligence of humanity.**

"**Who are you?" Glancing up from my magazine I see Sasori staring intently at me.**

"**Natalia" I answer simply. There is an awkward silence before either of us speak. "I take it you're in a band and those are your fan girls?"**

**He nods, "Yeah and Sakura, the pink haired one," I nod, "She's my ex but likes to think she's still dating me." I see him readjust his guitar to it's original spot and he leans back, heaving a sigh. "So irritating."**

**I close my magazine and place it back on the rack, "I don't see why they were freaking out so much." Sasori sits up and eyes me questioningly. "Bands form all the time during high school, any idiot can pick up a guitar or sing or even both." Sasori's face seemed to darken after I say this. "The makings of a good band is that the music has a certain fire behind it. An emotional fire that spreads through each fan that listens. It's hard to find bands in such early stages like high school bands that posses this fire."**

"**Well," Sasori leans forward and smirks, "I would say my band has this fire you speak of. The only ones who don't like us are the ones who like that new band that Itachi's little brother made, and that isn't many." Shrugging I look over at the doorway to see a crowd of kids run down the hallway, must be going back to class from lunch. "Well this was all good and fun but I'm going to go." He shoots me a snide look, I grin. "But in all honesty I've heard that many times before. And for those bands, when it comes time to put up or shut up, they don't deliver." I smile and wave, "Bye."**

"**Wait a minute," Sasori commands standing up form his seat, "You've never even heard us play! How can you judge us so quickly? And what do you know about bands anyway?"**

"**Well I'm not sure how to answer your first question, my gut is the best one I can give for that one. As for the second question, cause I'm in one myself." With that said I leave the library.**

**When I enter the lunch room I quickly pick Temari out of the crowd. It's hard not to with her distinct hairstyle and the fact she's waving her arms. I stroll over to her table and take a look at those she is sitting with. The boy from my history class is there sitting next to her, both his ears are pierced and he wears a dark green shirt with blue-gray shorts. He has a bored expression and looks extremely tired. Next to him sit's a blond with vibrant blue eyes and her short hair pulled back into a high ponytail and has several peircings in each ear. Her shirt is a purple off the shoulder half shirt with a black low cut tank top under it and she wore a single chain around her neck. Her pants are gray boot cut jeans that flow nicely leading to her black wedges.**

**Across from the blond is Hinata, who smiles shyly and waves, I smile back and sit next to her. Tamari introduces the boy as Shikamaru and the girl as Ino.**

"**So where do you come from Natalia?" Ino questions.**

"**I'm from Iwakagure and I'm already glad I moved here. Things back there got kinda dull." I grin remembering the little run in I had with Sakura. "I keep running into these girls that just don't seem to like me." I snicker lightly to myself.**

"**Oh so you're the new girl Karin was whining about to Sasuke in my first class today." He lets out an annoyed sigh, "She's such a drag, so annoying. She was saying that a beastly woman attacked her for no reason."**

**Before I spoke Hinata says, "That isn't true, she told them off cause they were making fun of me again."**

"**So I'm a beast woman am I?" I shake my head, "Oh **_**my**_**, this school is full of **_**interesting**_** things."**

"**Don't pay any attention to girls like her, she's an idiot. She obsesses over a boy who is gay and has a boyfriend. It's sad really." Temari says before sipping from her milk.**

"**Funny you should mention stupid girls obsessed with boys, I just met some pink haired chick-"**

"**Uhg, billboard brow? Sakura?" Ino groans looking repulsed as the name passes her lips.**

"**Yeah that's her name, anyway she came in the library and made a scene. She was pissing off the redheaded guy sitting across from me…Uh.. Sasori- yeah that's his name." I snap my fingers as I remember his name. "I told her to piss off because obviously she didn't understand it when Sasori had said it." This made Ino and Temari laugh out loud and Shikamaru grin.**

"**Natalia you just earned a spot on my awesome list. She is such a bimbo!" Ino says enthusiastically.**

**I smirk and add, "I told her to find a nice street corner too, she looks like a hoe."**

"**That she is" Temari agrees with a nod.**

"**Oh guys come on." Hinata says. "Ino you two were friends once."**

"**Yeah well she took a fight over a guy way to far, even while she had a boyfriend."**

"**Are you still friends with her Hinata?" I question, slightly tilting my head.**

"**Well- no, I defend people out of habit." She laughs lightly and apologizes.**

"**No need to be sorry, I get why you do it. No big deal."**

"**So how has your first day been so far, besides the run-ins with the grosser half of the students." Temari stares at me awaiting my answer.**

"**I like it, the teachers are nice so far and I already found a bunch of cool people. I'll hang out with you guys any time."**

"**That's cool, wanna hang out with me after school today then? You too Hinata." Ino asks, eyes beaming.**

"**Sure." I can't believe it this is awesome, way better than my first day at my last school. By a long shot. So what if I've made at least three enemies, I've already made at least four friends.**

"**I guess so, can Naruto-kun come as well?"**

"**Absolutely! The more the better! You two want to come too?"**

"**Nah, we're going to a concert." Temari says with a sad smile. "Maybe next time."**

"**I'll be right back guys," I say getting up. I slowly make my way to the lunch line and grab a bag of chips with an apple juice. I pay and bring my small lunch back to the table where we all continue to talk and have a good time. Sadly all things come to an end and the end for this was the sound of a bell.**

**After saying goodbye I return to the Library and assume my spot on the couch I had been sitting at. Sasori sits in the same spot, frustrated-ly scribbling away on a piece of paper. He glares down at the paper, chewing on the eraser and grumbling quietly to himself. I can't help but watch him in his little frustrated frenzy over the paper.**

**He takes notice and without looking up he asks, "What do you want?"**

"**Oh nothing." I answer coolly. "Just wondering what you're writing so heatedly about."**

"**New song." He responds flatly. Well someone isn't much of a talker. I scowl and get out my note book and a pencil and begin on a song of my own. I'm surprised at how the song seems to flow out of me so easily. Normally it takes hours to write them.**

**The silence that settled over us is broken when Sasori speaks up once more, "What's that?"**

**I look up and answer mocking the tone he had used earlier, "New song." He rolls his eyes. "Oh relax," I say with a smirk, "If you show me yours I'll show you mine." I close my notebook and place it on the table in front of me. "Even trade."**

**His eyes widen slightly before he tartly responds, "Never mind, I don't want to see it anyway, it's probably trash."**

**I raise an eyebrow at him and mockingly say, "And here I thought we were getting along oh so well." This frustrates him even further and I giggle at this. "It's so adorable how easily frustrated you are" I tease.**

**Sasori opens his mouth to respond but the bell sounds for class to be over. I grin and quickly stand. "As fun as this has been I need to go find my next class, see yah."**

**My next class is almost full by the time I find it, Prob and Stats with Gai-sensei. Something tells me this will be quite a strange class after I read the quote on the board.**

"**Mastering math is key to unlocking your inner youthful self!"**

**- Gai**

**I force a smile when Gai-sensei looks at me and gives me a big thumbs up, just as he had to the rest of the students. He is quite the enthusiastic one.**

**I scan the room and see Shikamaru sitting in the front, head down and probably asleep just as he had been earlier. I would have sat next to him had the seats not been full. I continued to search the room for a familiar face and spot Sasori sitting in the corner of the room with a blond next to him. The seat in front of Sasori was open and that was good enough for me. Just as I take my seat I'm met with an unpleasant and familiar voice.**

"**Excuse me, but I believe you're in my seat." Sakura hisses.**

"**Hey look Danna, it's a slut!" A male voice calls from behind me making me laugh.**

"**I didn't even have to say a word, this is awesome! Now please go away, I feel bad if I embarrass someone twice in one day." She proceeds to ignore both me and the voice from behind me by grabbing my wrist.**

"**I said I'm sitting here." She hisses again. Oh how cute she thinks she's scary. I stare blankly at her for a moment before checking a few areas of the desk, this obviously aggravates her because she snaps, "What are you doing?"**

"**Oh sorry, just looking for your name somewhere…OH! Here I found it, sorry for the mix up." I say pointing to where someone carved the word 'slut' into the wood of the desk. What are the chances of that one! "It clearly says slut so I guess this one must be your seat." I put heavy emphasis on the word slut and grin. I hear loud laughs from behind me and a few quieter ones from all around. Sakura's face turns red and she storms away to another desk near the front.**

**As Gai-sensei talks with over enthusiasm about probability and statistics, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see the blond grinning at me. His blond hair is long and partially up with his bangs covering one side of his face. On the other side of his face I see a bright blue eye, he has small red gauges in his ears and has eyeliner around his eyes. He is wearing a sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off, showing slightly toned and tan arms, and a black and red stripped shirt under it. His pants are black and baggier than Sasori's but not by much and have similar rips and tears in them with red converse shoes.**

"**That was fucking awesome, un." He whispers, making me grin devilishly.**

"**Oh I can't take all the credit for that one, I thought what you said we pretty funny."**

"**Funny and true, hn. Right Sasori-danna, hn?" He turns to Sasori who simply grunts and crosses his arms. Sasori's scowl soon turns into a smirk but he still remains silent. The blond turns back and says, "My name's Deidara, un. Who are you?" **

"**Natalia, just came in from Iwakagure."**

"**Sasori-danna, how come you wont introduce yourself to her, un?" Deidara punches Sasori playfully in the shoulder.**

"**She already knows me, brat." He responds icily as he rubs his shoulder. The two begin to argue quietly and I resume my forward position. I soon grow bored of hearing Gai-sensei talk and quietly look through my bag for my notebook. Time to finish that song…wait…where is my notebook!**


	2. You're Not That Special

"**I know I had it!" I grumble as I dump my backpack out on my desk. Class was over now and everyone was leaving, I wasn't going to be rude and flip out in the middle of Gai's speech on math. I sift through the random papers and packets from teachers that explained their rules and expectations. I still can't find it. How could I have already lost it? Did I leave it somewhere?**

"**Why does my memory fail me so" I whine. Heaving a defeated sigh I collect my things and exit the classroom. The crowd of kids had thinned and I could see Hinata looking around nervously. "Hey Hinata!"**

"**Oh there you are, where were you?" She smiles and walks beside me towards the exit.**

"**I lost my notebook, it has a bunch of my songs in it and I was almost done a new one. This blows…"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry that happened. Someone will find it and turn it in don't worry." She assures with a nervous smile.**

"**I guess- Hi Ino!" I wave at Ino who is standing by a red haired boy, Sasori? No this boy looks taller. This boy is dressed in almost all black, black shirt with fishnet sleeves and black trip pants adorned with chains that almost cover up his red converse. Ino quickly turns and waves us over just as the boy leaves.**

"**Who's that?"**

**Ino sighs, "His name is Gaara," She sighs dreamily, staring at his back with loving eyes. "He is a real sweetheart despite his looks, he plays piano and I absolutely adore the piano. I heard him play once when I was at Temari's house but he stopped when I walked in. I wish I could hear him play again."**

**I giggle, "That's cute you have a crush on him." Ino's face turns bright red and she stammers a bit.**

"**Come on lets go get Naruto, I think he forgot he was supposed to hang out with us." Hinata sighs, slight irritation in her voice. "It'll be a bit of a walk though."**

"**That's alright." I say. Hinata takes the lead and we all begin to walk past the busses that are still being loaded with kids. It is a cool day today, and a nice breeze rolls through every now and again, rustling the lush green leaves of the trees. The sun is partially blocked by clouds that take their time to pass over but the warmth it sends tickles my skin. I look at the leaves excitedly, it would be fall soon and they would turn such pretty shades of red and yellow. I love the fall.**

"**So" We have been walking in silence for a little while I might as well strike up a conversation, "Are the student bands any good?"**

"**The Akatsuki?" Ino questions tilting her head to the side.**

"**Uh- I don't know, does that one have Sasori in it?"**

"**Oh them! Yeah they're awesome, it makes me wish I played a cooler instrument than a violin." Ino says enthusiastically, her enthusiasm drops when she mentions what she plays. "They are so much better than Hebi."**

"**Ino any instrument is cool, it's only a matter of the player. You can play anything and play it well but if there isn't any passion behind it then that's what makes it suck." I pause and ask, "What is a Hebi?"**

**They both laugh and Hinata says, "It isn't so much of a what it's a who. You know that guy you bumped into this morning?"**

"**Not really, I don't have the greatest memory…"**

**Hinata smiles, "That's okay, it was Sasuke, remember I told you that he was in a band. That's their band name."**

"**That isn't a very- oh how should I put this- creative? Then again neither is my old band's name." This makes them both gasp and ask in unison, "You had a band!"**

**I wave dismissively at the idea, "Yeah but since I moved we kinda broke up, they didn't want to find a new vocalist."**

"**You sing? That's so cool! I wish I could sing."**

"**That'd be cool to be the singer of a band." Hinata adds. "I'd be too shy to get in front of people to sing, thinking about it just makes me dizzy." Just as she says this she falters in her steps, I grab her arm to steady her. We laugh and Ino says, "Do you miss them?"**

**With a sad smile I say, "Of course I do, they were like a second family to me. I still write songs for it actually. To bad they will remain un-sung." Thinking back I can see their faces almost perfectly, the sadness their eyes held when I broke the news I'd be leaving, it's heartbreaking really. Ami, our drummer, was the most devastated out of them all. We had started the band together and kept it alive despite hardships and through thick and thing we pulled through. We pulled through all the empty shows, all the petty band break ups, every single fight we had, only to have it broken by me moving. I still feel guilty about it but they assured me they weren't mad, it wasn't my fault after all.**

"**Maybe if we find your song notebook you can sing them for us." Hinata sounds excited at the thought.**

"**Maybe."**

**After we make it to Naruto's house we decide we can walk to the arcade. Ino said it wasn't far from there and it'd be worth it. As we walk I hear a familiar sound. The further we walk the clearer and louder it becomes, I smile at the memories it brings me. The sounds of experimental music, trying to get the right tones and keeping in rhythm with everyone. Soon enough we come upon the source of the music, and there is a small crowd around it.**

"**Hey look, the Akatsuki is playing with their garage door open for once, they must have finished a new song." Naruto points out.**

"**Wanna go check it out?" Ino asks tugging lightly on my arm.**

"**Sure why not." I say with a small smirk. We get close enough to here Sasori's voice over the microphone and the lyrics fill the area.**

_Puppet of your Love_

_It started out so perfectly_

_I was sure you were the one_

_But then you started to cheat_

_I guess I just wasn't enough_

_I want to leave you far behind_

_But you refuse to let me by_

_Because I'm just your puppet of love_

_You pull my string and I must come_

_Into your arms I'm forced to fall_

_You know I'm just the puppet of your love_

_You pull my strings and I come undone_

_Your shrieks cut at my very soul_

_I must free myself from your control_

**Ino and I push to the front of the crowd to get a look at the band, I grin when I see two other familiar faces. Deidara is to Sasori's right on guitar and Hidan is in the back on the drums. The other boy I hadn't seen before has long raven black hair and coal eyes. He wears a chain around his neck similar to the ones that hang off his black and red belt, his wrists each have a studded wristband on them- one red and the other black. His shirt is a black v-neck- surprisingly this doesn't make him look feminine- with a fishnet shirt under it that is cut like a t-shirt; his pants are gray with only a few rips around the knees and he wears black skater shoes. He is playing bass.**

**Sasori's voice picks up again and I quickly turn my attention back to him.**

_You'd suffocate me with your lies _

_And force me to tell the truth _

_I promised I'd never leave you_

_But I should have made you swear too_

_I want to leave you far behind_

_But you refuse to let me by_

_Because I'm just your puppet of love_

_You pull my string and I must come_

_Into your arms I'm forced to fall_

_You know I'm just the puppet of your love_

_You pull my strings and I come undone_

_Your shrieks cut at my very soul_

_I must free myself from your control_

_I'm just your favorite toy_

_You love to destroy_

_I bend and break again _

_I need to spread my wings_

_I need to CUT THESE FUCKING STRINGS (scream)_

_You're just a fucking whore_

_I'm not your puppet anymore_

_I'll never fall for it again_

_The fucking strings have come undone _

_You were never the one_

_I'm not the puppet of your love_

**The music continues for a short period before slowly dieing down. The girls surrounding them start cheering and screaming in a spastic manner. I settle for grinning and clapping my hands, he isn't half bad.**

**His grin fades when he notices me then it turns into a smirk. "Natalia, just the girl I wanted to see." The girls around me fall silent and the atmosphere turns tense. I feel all their eyes turn to me and the overwhelming sense of danger I'm getting heightens. Sasori saunters over to a black backpack in the corner and looks through it a moment before pulling out a gray notebook with doodles and writing on the cover, my eyes widen.**

"**That's my song book!" I say as I jab my finger at it. I narrow my eyes on him, and as calmly as I can muster, I approach him. "Where did you get that?" I ask in an icy tone.**

"**Oh this?" He says casually flipping through the pages. "I just found it at the end of my study, someone must have forgotten it. It's quite interesting, this one in particular." He stops on the page I had written my most recent song on.**

"_Lived my life feeling fine. No regrets, nothing but good times I've danced across stage after stage But suddenly my heart just doesn't feel the same As long as I get to sing I don't need anything Yet something is missing My heart is screaming_-"

**I roughly snatch my notebook out of his hands, he looks at me with a self-satisfied grin. Condescending prick. "Well how big of you, I tease you once and you get back at me by singing my music?" A smirk forms on my lips and I add, "Very creative of you, although I can't say you put that marvelous creativity into your music." There is an abrupt gasp behind us and a few girls begin to yell and say things that I could care less about. A quick glare is all it takes to hush their complaints into small murmurs.**

"**What are you talking about, I write all my lyrics to every single song I sing and I…" His voice fades off. Who ever knew people could think before they spoke? After just my first day it seemed like no one knew how. "I don't just write songs to sound like they have meaning, each one has personal meaning!"**

"**Tch, I've heard so many songs about men and their women and vice versa. Honestly Sasori, despite what these little 15 year old girls may think, you aren't that special." I scoff. "Your music may be good but it lacks something. It needs a burning passion not the dull flames of your hatred towards someone or what they did." It turn half facing him and wave my hand dismissively, "When you can come up with something like that, I'll gladly take back what I said."**

**Ino stares at me slack jawed, I throw my arm over her shoulder and walk her out of the crowd. Funny, why do I feel the presence of death? Oh that's right- 17 year old boys are like Gods to freshmen- duh. Naruto and Hinata follow, walking slowly and in silence behind me. After a while I break the silence, "So much wasted talent…"**

"**You just told off Akasuna…" Naruto speaks as if he doesn't believe his own words. I look back to see him shaking his head and over-exaggeratedly blinking. "He looked ready to kill you."**

"**Yeah, it was kinda scary, those girls were looking at you like wild animals." Hinata adds and shivers. "I wouldn't be able to handle that."**

"**I just stopped caring what people think of me" I simply state. "If people like me, good for me and them. I can be a really nice person. If they don't, oh well- doesn't bother me."**

"**That was so awesome…" Ino says in a hushed voice similar to Naruto's; as if she didn't believe what she had seen. "Damn girl…and that's how you talked to Sakura isn't it?" I smile and nod, Ino then tackle hugs, almost sending us both to the ground. "I ****love**** you! You're so freaking awesome!" Her voice is back to its usual elated tone.**

**It doesn't take long to get to the arcade, Hinata and I don't have money so we bum a few dollars off Ino and Naruto. Apparently Ino works at a very popular flower shop in town and Naruto works at a small ramen stand that is quickly becoming popular with Middle and High-schoolers. I should go on a job hunt soon, perhaps next time I wont have to borrow money.**

**The first game we hit up is the arcade edition of Soul-Caliber, one of my favorite games on both console and arcade. Due to logging in countless hours on X-box Soul-Caliber I quickly win each game I play against Naruto and Ino. Hinata politely declines my offer to play her; saying it wasn't her type of game.**

**When Naruto finally gives up on trying to beat me we switch over to Dance Dance Revolution. This is another personal favorite of mine. Hinata calls first play against me and I expect her to choose either a Normal or Easy setting. I'm surprised when she selects the Hard difficulty, leaving me in the dust at the end. She finishes with a near perfect score, she is quite modest when she wins, it's so adorable. While I play Hinata in a rematch game Naruto and Ino wander over to a racing game. By the time Hinata and I finish our rematch, she won, Ino and Naruto are in a heated race. Ino is grinning like a mad woman with her foot pressed firmly against the gas pedal, Naruto seems nervous at her behavior but looks determined to win; despite being a lap behind her. Ino wins and shows a totally different side of herself in her victory. It is quite the amusing sight and it makes me and Hinata giggle.**

**Hinata and Naruto run off to find a photo booth, leaving me and Ino to find something to do. We wander around the arcade looking for another game but can't seem to find anything that catches our eye. Then at the very back we see two boys playing Guitar Hero with another flailing around them like an oversized hyperactive fly. **

**We walk over and I notice one of the boys has quite a few bar peircings through his nose and a few in his ears and snake bites on his lip. His hair is bright orange and his eyes are shockingly gray. He wears a loose black and white striped shirt, baggy trip pants that have been cut into shorts with chains on them and on his belt and dark red skater shoes. **

**The other that is playing is a two toned boy with green hair and bright yellow eyes. He is wearing a white short sleeved shirt with lots of black designs on it such as skulls and stars with red paint splatter marks on them, his pants are tight fitting gray pants leading down to his shoes, on black and the other white.**

**The one that doesn't seem to be distracting the players in the least has black hair and onyx eyes with an orange bandana covering the rest of his face. As for the rest of him; his shirt is black with bright orange designs on it and he wears black skinny jeans, two small chains hang from his belt and he has a studded wristband that is black and orange, and he has gray skaters shoes on.**

**Quite the interesting bunch.**

**When they finish up the song, the two toned boy wins, I ask, "Can we play next?"**

**The orange haired boy turns and stares at me a moment before saying, "Are you that new girl?"**

**I snicker and say, "Is being referred to as 'that new girl' a bad thing?" Ino places her hand on my shoulder and whispers, "I wouldn't; I've heard thins about him and people he has problems with." Great, I might have just pissed off the devil.**

**He smirks and says, "Well maybe not from Sasori's point of view."**

**I roll my eyes, "News travels fast I take it?" I ignore the fact Ino's grip is tightening on my shoulder.**

"**It tends to when one girl messes with the hive of Sasori's fan girls." He chuckles, "Even more so when that same girl tells off his ex on the first day."**

"**You've left quite the mark on the school after one day, YEAH," His voice goes from calm and intensifies, "It's fuckin awesome, those girls are annoying!"**

"**Especially that slut." The two others nod. "The name's Pein, congrats for making such a name for yourself."**

**A sardonic laugh escapes my lips, "Well if 'the new girl' is my name then I wouldn't say my impact was great enough."**

**An evil grin slips onto Pein's face and he says, "You got a certain fight in you, I like that. You're alright-" He motions the one next to him, the two toned boy holds out the guitar, "Wanna play?" I smirk and delicately take the guitar, "Sure."**

**I play three songs with Pein, I win two out of the three. It honestly wasn't easy, I had almost lost the last two times but managed to pull through on the second. Pein grins at me after and holds out his hand, "I'm more of a real guitar player anyway, good game." I take his hand and shake it once before letting go.**

"**It was fun."**

"**Tobi wants to play against the new girl!" The one in a bandana says excitedly.**

"**I have a name ya' know, it's Natalia."**

"**Tobi's name is Tobi."**

"**I'm Zetsu" says the two toned boy.**

**I turn to Ino and say, "Today is certainly turning out fun filled and interesting." She smiles wide and nods and we laugh lightly. "We should hang sometime" I say turning to Pein, who nods in response.**

"**There you guys are!" A loud voice calls from behind us, we turn to see Naruto and Hinata running over. "We've been looking for you."**

"**Naruto it's an arcade, we can't go far." His face tints pink in embarrassment, this makes me chuckle. "We wouldn't ditch you guys, your both to fun."**

"**Oh- heh yeah, that's good." Naruto's eyes drift over to Pein, Zetsu, and Tobi; he seems to go stiff. "You know those guys?"**

"**Oh dear.." Hinata muses.**

"**We just met, I don't see why you guys are so intimidated. They're cool." Naruto relaxes and shoots a wide grin our way. Hinata pulls out her phone, gasps and pulls at Naruto's orange sweatshirt, "Naruto-kun I need to get home soon, it'll take a while to get back on foot. We should go."**

"**We should go too, I got stupid homework on the first day." Ino groans and says, "I hate homework!"**

"**Okay, I have a few things left to unpack anyway, I've just been to lazy" I giggle and wave goodbye to the others while I walk with them. Naruto walks Hinata home and since I don't want Ino walking alone I walk to her house with her. I'd feel terrible if something happened to her and I couldn't help.**

"**I feel bad!" Ino says as we reach the fence gate to her house, I tilt my head and stare blankly. "What if something happens to you? Those freshmen are probably crazy nutso!"**

"**Oh that," I think for a moment before saying, "I'll be fine don't you worry about me." Her worried eyes make me feel guilty and I take out my cell phone, "Here, give me your number and I will text you when I get home." She lets out a relieved sigh before giving me her number, she sounds a lot more relaxed now. I give her a hug and say goodbye before turning to find my way home. I don't bother trying to find a short-cut cause that's always how the girls get in trouble. Well- in the movies at least…**

**I hug my notebook close to my chest and shiver as wind whips through the air again. The dim streetlights flicker and there is a nerve racking chill in the area, beside that of the literal coldness. "Damn it got dark fast…" I look up to see an almost perfectly clear sky, the area falls silent once the wind dies down and everything is at peace. The sound of a motorcycle surprise me and sent a jolt through my body, it starts off fast and far away and seems to get slower the closer it gets. This makes me nervous and my body begins to shake. My hand shakily slips into my pocket, lightly touching my cell phone. Just in case.**

**The motorcycle comes to a stop next to me, I freeze. Yeah, smart thing to do. I turn to see the rider take off his helmet and shake crimson locks out of his face. "Oh it's just you" I mask my true relief with a disappointed tone. "What do you want Sasori?"**

"**Where you expecting someone?" He arches an eyebrow at me questioningly.**

"**No, just thought I was going to die." He seems taken aback by my blunt statement and how casually it comes out.**

**An awkward silence settles around us for a long time.**

**He clears his throat, "So…You lost? Need a ride?"**

**I narrow my eyes on him and hug my notebook tighter, "No I don't want or need a ride. I'm perfectly capable of getting home myself" I say in a spiteful tone. "It's just a matter of…remembering where the street is…" I trail off and avert my eyes. He lets out a frustrated sigh and hits his forehead with his hand.**

"**You sure are something; forgetting where you live. How does someone do that?"**

"**I didn't forget where I live! I just forget how to get there…"**

**Sasori stares at me with an 'you're kidding right' look and says, "Do you at least remember what street and house number?"**

"**What if this information gets leaked to your little fans, they might track me down and I'd have to go into a sort of witness protection program so they don't find me!" I tease.**

"**Fine whatever! I don't even know why I stopped anyway, you're a bitch." Sasori growls as he roughly puts his helmet back on.**

**I pause before saying, "Thirteen Marionette street."**

"**Follow this road to the stop sign then take a left then another left at the end of that road then take a right. It should look familiar from there on." His words are muffled and he illustrates his directions with his hands, while it looks and sounds comical I understand him. I'm barely able to thank him before he speeds off.**

**I stand there a moment before thinking aloud once again "I wish I had a motorcycle…"**

**Surprisingly, I am able to remember his directions and make it back home, only to have my mom yell at me for coming home so late alone.**

"**You could have at least made one of your new friends walk with you!"**

"**But mum I walked **_**her**_** home because I would'a felt bad." I argue, crossing my arms and cocking my hip to the side.**

**She sighs and rubs her temples, "Well…just don't do it again. And I don't **_**care**_** how much you don't like a person. When someone you know offers you a ride, you take it."**

"**Oh mum you know I'm too stubborn to do that, I'm like you." She rolls her eyes and mumbles something about me being a smartass. I grin and hug her tight, "I loooove you muma!"**

**She laughs evilly and says, "Oooh, only sometimes."**

**I pout, "No! Only all the time." She smiles and I laugh, doesn't get much better than this.**

**The next morning I am filled with excitement when I wake up, as opposed to my normal dreary morning behavior. I leave the house wearing a purple off the shoulder top with gray ripped jeans and blood red skater shoes, I wear my usual studded belt and chains along with my black and purple studded wristband and black choker necklace with a chain attached to it. On my way to school I meet up with Hinata who is wearing her hair up and a single necklace around her neck. Her shirt is a simple lavender t-shirt with gray shorts that aren't to short and off white wedges.**

**She is so freaking adorable! Like a stuffed animal, but with breasts! When I tell her this it makes her blush but it gets her to laugh. I'm proud of myself for that one.**

**As we cross the parking lot to get into the school we happen upon Sasori dismounting his motorcycle. He stares at me long enough for it to irritate me. So I smirk and say, "Like what you see Sasori?"**

**His cheeks tint pink as he hisses, "I was just surprised to see you remembered my directions and made it home!" I saunter over to him, an evil grin on my face as I get dangerously close to him. He draws back after a minute, I slowly follow suit. Pointing to the corner of my mouth I say, "You have some drool here, might wanna get that…"**

**Backing away I return to Hinata, who is laughing quite a bit, and resume our original path to the entrance, leaving a fuming Sasori behind us.**

"**You're so bad Natalia-san." Hinata giggles as we enter the school.**

"**I know, I just can't help myself- whoa!" I yelp when I'm practically attacked by Naruto hugging me and Hinata. "Easy fella, we just met and I'm pretty sure your taken" I joke, Hinata giggles and Naruto laughs nervously.**

"**Yesterday was fun, did you and Ino make it home without being attacked by the crazy mob?" Naruto says, slinging his arm around Hinata's shoulders.**

"**Yeah I managed, got lost but I got home eventually."**

"**You got lost.." Hinata says in disbelief.**

"**Memory of a gold fish."**

**We walk and talk for a little while before the bell rings causing everyone to scramble to their classes. I barely make it to my first class before the bell rings, and take my seat proudly because I remembered where the class is.**

"**I heard you lost your notebook," Temari says when Kakashi starts to hand out vocabulary packets, we are to complete these packets by Thursday to prepare for the test Friday. "Did you ever find it?"**

"**Tch, yeah. Stupid Sasori had it, he thought he was clever and read part of a new song I wrote out loud. I kinda sorta told him off though." I chuckle when I remember the face he made when I told him he wasn't that special. He looked like a cross between an enraged animal and a devastated child. "Apparently I made a name for myself as well, I'm assuming the freshmen girls don't like me." Temari shakes her head.**

"**I heard one say your name, I would have said something but Shikamaru stopped me." She hummed in anger before adding, "They're so damn irritating."**

**With a shrug I say, "Haters, a musician gets used to it after a while. With popularity comes hatred. Of course this is a different kind of… popularity." I giggle darkly, Temari lets out hushed laughter.**

**As we work on our packet I tell Temari about what happened yesterday and she told me of how her concert went. She got to see **_**Halestorm**_**, I was so jealous. She was surprised when I told her how I had talked to Pein, apparently he has his thumb over quite the number of people and has a dark reputation. This fact is one I merely shrug off. He doesn't seem so bad.**

**When class ends Temari goes off to find Shikamaru so I head strait to class. The minute I enter the room Hidan starts giggling like an idiot. When I sit beside him he shoots me a stupid grin and jokingly says, "You really owned Sasori's ass yesterday, fuckin hilarious!"**

**He receives a half smile in response. "I didn't know you were in a band, who was the black haired kid playing the bass?"**

"**That quiet little fuck? That's Itachi Uchiha, his stupid fuckin brother started a band and took some of our fans away. Fuckin brat." He huffs leaning back in his chair. His hair is slicked back again and he wears a gray wife beater with dark baggy jeans that have a few chains on them and black sneakers. Around his neck is a pendant and his wristband bears the same symbol of his pendant, must be his God thing or whatever…**

**Curiosity eats away at me and I figure I'd as Hidan rather than Sasori. God forbid Sasori take me the wrong way and misconstrue my question as me saying his music is perfect… "What was his song yesterday about anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"**

"**Nah I don't fuckin care" he grumbles, now tilting back in his chair. Idiot, you're going to fall. "I guess it's about his ex Sakura or something. Stupid whore cheated on him but him being the stupid sap that he is fuckin took her back." He lifts his feet and balances against the ball and on the back legs of the chair. "He's a fuckin moron to have taken her back cause turns out she really did it so he dumped her." I slowly nod, not taking my eyes from the back legs of the chair.**

**Hidan finally does fall and I burst out laughing along with a few others who saw or take notice. He bolts up and frustrated-ly sits back down once he fixes the chair. Asuma only shakes his head and sighs. I wonder how many cigarette packs a day this class will end up making him go through…**

**The first thing we will be learning about is revolutionary thinkers; people who changed the way the world views things back in times when this sort of thought would get you killed. Back then it was the church who told you how to think and how the world worked, if you discovered something and the church didn't agree you would be killed.**

"**Fuck the hell yes" I mumble, "I love history class…"**

"**A little over excited aren't you?" Hidan chuckles, was there supposed to be innuendo in that?**

"**No..? I just find history really interesting."**

"**I think it's fuckin boring as hell," Hidan leans forward laying out on his desk. "I don't care what a bunch of dead smart guys did or said."**

"**Ignorance is bliss I suppose…"**

"**What was that!"**

**I smirk, "Oh nothing."**

**We took notes and read two passages from a text book about the revolutionary thinkers. For homework we are given another passage to read and must answer the questions on the back on a separate sheet of paper. Simple enough task, if homework keeps up like this I'll pass easily. When class finally ends Hidan is the first to react; practically jumping out of his seat and yelling 'Fuckin' finally!' and bolting out the door. Everyone laughs at his actions including myself, I have a feeling someone is going to be a super senior next year.**

**I walk by myself to the library and take a seat on the couches. I briefly wonder why the couches don't fill up first but the thought quickly disappears when I take out my notebook. As I scribble away I almost don't notice Sasori sit down at the single seat comfy chair that is furthest away from me.**

"**Come for more abuse or are you just into that sorta thing…" I mumble absentmindedly, not looking up from my paper. When I am met with silence I look up to see if I made an already bad situation worse. I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything, it's just fun to tease him.**

**He sits with arms crossed leaning back into the chair with one leg crossed over the other in a masculine way, not the way girls in skirts do it. He wears the same chains around his neck as the day before along with the chains on his belt, the belt itself is different and is a bullet belt. His shirt is a simple tight gray band t-shirt, the pants he wears today are a little more baggier than what he wore yesterday and without rips in them, and he wears the same red converse from the day before. He has his guitar at his side leaning against his leg and his backpack on the seat next to him.**

**Shrugging off my worry when I realize he is probably always bitter, I turn my attention back to my song. Before I can even finish a verse the crowd of girls, smaller group today, comes into the library as if on cue. I bet they are trying to piss me off for pushing their precious Sasori off his pedestal…**

**When I notice Sakura isn't with them a big smile slips onto my face. There goes half my headache.**

"**Sasori I heard Kakuzu said you guys will be releasing a CD soon!" On girl excitedly declares. "Is that true!"**

**With an annoyed grunt he responds, "I don't know who or where you heard that but we wont release that information until we have all the songs ready. It's going to take a while."**

**I tune them out as best I can, still picking up little bits of the conversation. Well no- I wouldn't call it a conversation really, since it's just the girls talking **_**at**_** him. It becomes even more irritating when the bits of their little ramblings that I do pick up, end up written on my paper. God I need some quite! It's a library for the love of God!**

**Slamming my pencil down on my notepad I snap, "Does the word quiet mean anything to you girls or are your brains unable to function on the level to comprehend the concept?" This draws all eyes one me and forces them to be silent. With a smile I add, "See there you go. Much better." And return to my work.**

"**You know, you aren't cool. You think you can snap at us for being here and talking just because-" I send an icy glare that shuts her up.**

"**I'm not trying to be cool. I'm snapping at you because I tried to ignore but it doesn't work and you are obviously disturbing other people in the library. Have some respect for others…" I look over to the table area and notice an empty table. In one swift motion I stand up, gather my things and switch over to the table. Maybe now I can get the quiet I need.**

**However it isn't long before they start up again, I hear an annoyed growl come from Sasori and almost everyone else in the room. The librarian looks up and heaves a defeated sigh, not wanting to bother with it anymore. I shake my head in disappointment before giving up on finishing the song and take out my History homework instead.**

**The assignment is easy and I quickly finish it just in time for second lunch. I gather my things, definitely not coming back here today, and head off to the cafeteria. When I get there I head strait to the lunch line when I see Temari in the same spot as yesterday. I buy pizza with apple juice and sit next to Hinata again.**

"**Did you finish your song?" Hinata asks with a hopeful smile.**

"**The fact that you ask that is almost funny cause I couldn't cause a group of girls came in again and disrupted my thoughts. Stupid girls…being stupid." I take my frustration out on my pizza by taking a rather aggressive bite from it.**

"**Any girls from yesterday? Did they say anything to you?" Ino sounded ready to kill someone.**

**After gulping down my pizza and some juice I say, "No not really. Not anything worth remembering anyway, not that I could if I wanted to. I think there were some from yesterday." I pause to think for a moment. "Oh yeah, one girl did say something, I guess she thought I was trying to be cool by telling them to shut up."**

"**That's dumb." Temari scowls before sinking her teeth into an apple. "All the freshmen this year are so irritating, I can't wait to graduate next year and be done with this school."**

"**Yeah." Shikamaru agrees, "School is such a drag and it'd be great to just nap all day and play Shogi*." He yawns and rests his head on Temari's shoulder, who smiles down at him in a tender way.**

"**You two are so adorable!" I fail in containing the giddy feeling I had gotten. They blush and look away, Ino Hinata and I laugh.**

"**You guys wanna do something again today, we can all go see a movie!" Ino suggests with a smile.**

"**That'd be cool, how bout it you guys?" I smile eagerly at them, Hinata frowns.**

"**Sorry, father says I need to stay home today and study."**

**I arch an eyebrow and ask, "For what? It's only the second day of school there isn't anything to study for."**

**Hinata shrugs, "He wants me to take a special AP class that takes place after school, it would keep me here on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and tests are on Saturday." A sad sigh escapes her lips as she leans forward with her elbows on the table and her chin rested on her palm. "I only think he wants me to do it because he doesn't like Naruto that much and he wants to keep me away from him."**

**Shikamaru lets out a sarcastic huff and adds, "Yeah that, and he has a perfection complex. He wants you to be beyond perfect like he tries to make Neji be." Shikamaru rolls his eyes and rests his head on his arms. "Personally I think he pushes both of you to much." Hinata nods in silent agreement, Ino and Temari hold sympathy in their eyes for Hinata.**

"**Don't worry," I gently pat her back and send her a warm smile, "Things will turn out fine in the end just don't let your father ruin it for you, you'll be able to get out of the house eventually." My attempts to cheer her up have a small effect but it's better than nothing.**

**When lunch ends I wander around for a while, narrowly avoiding teachers patrolling the halls. I was not about to go back to the library. For a short while I wondered if I could stay in the lunch room until next class, then I realized how few people I actually knew and how awkward that would be. I eventually find a hall that leads to the school's roof. I walk onto the roof and stare into the sky. Bright blue and not a cloud in sight! The it isn't to hot outside so I decide to stay and finish my song.**

**Once it is finished I stare at it a while. I lean against the chain-link fence and hum the tune quietly to myself. I repeat the tune two times over before actually singing it;**

_Lived my life feeling fine No regrets, nothing but good timesI've danced across stage after stageBut suddenly my heart just doesn't feel the sameAs long as I get to sing I don't need anything Yet something is missingMy heart is screamingCrying out for somethingSomething that's new and excitingMaybe I'll find it today Or maybe I'll get stuck searchingStuck with searchingI've been content with breezing byNothing to cling to Nothing to live byI've gotten used to being aloneBut something inside is starting to take holdAs long as I get to sing I don't need anything Yet something is missingMy heart is screamingCrying out for somethingSomething that's new and excitingMaybe I'll find it today Or maybe I'll get stuck searchingStuck with searchingI've seen a thousand eyesAnd I've rocked people until they screamedI'm sure I have the lifeI've wanted since I first started speakingYet deep insideI am starting to realizeAs long as I get to sing I don't need anything Yet something is missingMy heart is screamingCrying out for somethingSomething that's new and excitingMaybe I'll find it today Or maybe I'll get stuck searchingStuck with searchingWill I just get stuck searching_

**My voice fades off and I hum the rest of the melody that would accompany it if I were back home with my friends, my band. With my eyes closed I sigh intently, relaxing and leaning further into the fence.**

"**That was beautiful!" The unknown voice pulls my from my thoughts and I go stiff. Someone heard me!**


	3. Invited to the Show

**Off in a corner of the roof stands a blue haired girl holding a flute close to herself. Her hair is pulled into a bun with bangs framing her face nicely, she has a single lip piercing and wears blue eye-shadow. She has a few silver bracelets on each wrist and that's all she has as concerning jewelry. She wears a black and blue striped tank top with fishnet underneath trailing down her arms and stopping just before her hands, a neon blue studded belt, a black jean skirt that stops just past her mid thy, black leggings and black flats with light blue swirls on them.**

"**You have an amazing voice, are you in choir?" She smile widely, tilting her head to the side slightly, looking expectant.**

"**I- uh- no, I don't do choir it isn't my thing." I smile nervously. Jeez how did I not notice her, she practically scared me to death.**

"**Oh…" She sounds disappointed, "Well I liked the song, did you write it?" She draws closer and eventually sits beside me.**

"**Yeah, it's my newest song. My name's Natalia by the way, who-" I turn to see her narrow her eyes on me, tilting her head every now and then examining me.**

"**You're that girl Pein told me about!" She says in realization and snickers. "I heard you pissed Sasori off in his own garage."**

"**It seems everyone has." I laugh while saying, "I find it funny how surprised everyone is."**

"**Well no one has ever done that before" she says with a grin. "Pein Zetsu Tobi and I are all his friends, his close friends. Not groupies."**

"**Cool."**

"**Oh jeez, I'm stupid! My name is Konan!" She laughs nervously and looks down at her flute.**

"**You in band?" A nod is the only response she can give before the bell sounds, surprisingly there are outside ones too, and we get up and leave. As we walk down the stairs she says, "You know what, Sasori is playin' a show on Friday. You and your friends should come."**

**With a sigh I say, "I don't think Sasori would appreciate me showing up at his show." With a dark giggle I add, "I'm not exactly his favorite person."**

"**Pft," She waves her hand as if to push the thought away, "Doesn't matter, it'd be nice to have some sane people there rather than the ditzy girls that normally show up. It only costs ten dollars to get in." We walk down the hall through the crowd of kids to the math hallways while I ponder.**

**It might not be so bad, there could also be other bands there and I'm sure Ino would love to go. Maybe she could drag that Gaara boy along with her. Oooh sounds like a wonderful plan.**

"**Alright" I say as we round the corner, nearing my class, "I'll see if they want to go and I'll go as well." Konan's face lights up with a big smile.**

"**Cool! And hey," She had stopped at the corner and I turned to see what she wanted, "Maybe you could sing your song there. I can get Pein to help with the music aspect if you want."**

**I need a lot of time to think **_**that one**_** over so I respond with a simple, "Maybe, see ya." And wave back as she walks away.**

**As I take my seat I notice Sasori is avoiding looking at me, pouting as he stares out the window. Deidara stares at me with a smirk and, when I do sit down, he roughly jerks my seat backwards.**

"**Jesus Christ!" I yelp.**

"**Hehe sorry, un. Just wanted to say that was a good one yesterday, un." He chuckles even as Sasori elbows him in the side. "Cut it out danna, hmm! He's just bitter cause we've been making fun of him, un." Sasori remains looking out the window while he punches Deidara roughly in the arm. Deidara laughs it off as he rubs his arm.**

"**Yeah well whatever, I'm working-" **

"**We, un."**

"_**We**_** are working on a new song that we wont perform in public until Friday."**

**I smirk, "Great, I can't wait to hear it." Sasori looks at me confused but our conversation is interrupted by Gai-sensei enthusiastically greeting the class as the bell rings. I turn back around and watch as Gai practically acts out how excited he is about this new class and how much we're all going to love it. I hear a small creak of an old chair and desk moving I look into the window's reflection to see Sasori leaning forward.**

"**We'll finish this conversation later" He whispers icily in my ear.**

**I respond with a quiet, "Oh my" just as Gai jabs his finger in our direction. "Mr. Akasuna!" I hear Sasori's chair squeak as he jolts back to sit up strait. "Do you have something you'd like to share with the class!"**

**He lets out a low, irritated hum before responding bitterly, "No Gai-sensei."**

"**Good" Gai lets the word drag out then says, with enough energy in his voice to power the school, "Alright class! I have a review test for you all to take! I want to see what your youthful brains need quick refreshers on before we get down to actual business!" Everyone including myself lets out a groan. I hate math, and I hate math tests, and my memory is horrible. What a perfect assignment to start on… "You all have the entire class to finish this, there wont be any homework today. But rest assured there will be tomorrow! You can use calculators, pencil only and show your work! If you need a calculator there are some on my desk!" Once he finishes passing out the packets he returns to his desk and looks ready to loose his mind after a mere five minutes of sitting quietly.**

**At the end of class I hadn't finished the test. Taking into account I had skipped around on the test to do the problems I vaguely knew how to do, I finished about three out of five pages. I'd be more proud of myself had I been more confident I did the problems right. Honestly I see myself getting a 40% at best…**

**Once out of the classroom I notice Sasori waiting for me, leaning against the wall with arms crossed and a bitter look on his face. We stare at each other in silence with the exception of those around us. I am the first to make a move and this is in the form of me walking away. I have people to meet I don't have time to waste.**

"**Hey wait a minute!" Sasori follows closely behind me, I roll my eyes.**

"**What do you want?" Sasori snatches my wrist and gently pulls me back. I whip around to face him, glaring daggers. It's one thing for him to get my attention through pestering me, but nothing irritates me more than when people pull me around.**

"**Just tell me what you meant."**

**I roll my eyes, "My God you must be really stupid. You know- a pretty face wont get you everywhere in life, this applies to boys and girls the same." I jerk my hand free. "Had you been a little less of a prick I would have told you what I meant. Now it looks like you have to wait."**

**Sasori scowls, "I hate waiting…"**

"**I'll remember that then." I coo with a smirk and a quick wink. His cheeks tint pink and he remains wordless as I walk away.**

**Sasori's POV~**

**I watch in silence as she walks away, my brain completely shorting out. By the time I'm able to say something she is long gone, "Bitch…"**

"**Damn I've never seen you loose your cool like that Sasori-danna, un." Deidara comes up from behind me and grins. "I don't even get under your skin like that anymore, hmm." He touched his index finger to his chin and added in a thoughtful tone, "Come to think of it, I don't think even **_**I**_** got to you like that, un…" I make a swing at him but he is able to step away in time, a rare occurrence.**

"**Whatever, come on we need to practice…" I huff, Deidara groans in annoyance but follows.**

"**Can't we wait, un? My fingers hurt just thinking about it…" He shakes his hands in an odd fashion and adds, "They feel so stiff, un!"**

"**Well maybe if you stopped cracking your knuckles…" I roll my eyes. "And I don't want to wait to practice, we only have today tomorrow and Thursday to practice." We enter the parking lot and cross over to my motorcycle; dark red with black seats and black paint accents on it. After putting my helmet on I get on it and pat the back half of the seat. Deidara takes the hint and gets on behind me, lightly grasping onto my belt. He always refused to hold onto my stomach, saying it was to feminine.**

**This little fact always made me laugh because if he really didn't want to be seen as feminine he'd cut his hair.**

**I speed out of the parking lot and almost the entire way home. On the way, I spot Natalia with a group of people, seeing her face makes me growl in anger and scowl. God she is such a bitch. I'll admit, my band isn't perfect and not all people like our music, but to say we're nothing special? Tch, she doesn't know what she's talking about, stupid woman…**

**Natalia's words still haunt me even during practice, and it's becoming apparent very quickly. I keep missing my lines, I'm out of sync with my guitar and the others are getting frustrated really fast.**

**We decide to take a break for now, I sit by myself on the steps leading into my house. With a groan I lean forward onto my hand, running my fingers through my hair and staying that way. My eyes drift over my surroundings, the weather had changed quickly, it looks like there will be rain either today or tomorrow. I chuckle sarcastically, "Just my luck…"**

**My mind wanders back to what Natalia said, for what seems like the millionth time today, and it still bugs me. Obviously just making up excuses isn't going to work, I need the satisfaction of seeing the look on her face when my music blows everyone away. I just need to focus.**

"**I think we should hang out with Natalia, un." Deidara says teasingly as he walks over. I narrow my eyes on him and say, "You must like pissing me off, brat."**

**Deidara chuckles and sits beside me, "Only a lot, but really- she seems cool, un."**

"**Yeah totally cool, love being around people with such…grating personalities." I roll my eyes.**

"**Oh and you're mister sunshine, hmm?" He nudges me playfully, I swat him away. Deidara shoots me a half smile and adds, "I bet she'd get your mind off of Sakura, hmm."**

"**You really must want to die today or something- I don't think about her."**

"**Really? Heh, well maybe, but you sure as fuck haven't gotten over her, un."**

**I growl, "Suck a dick Deidara!"**

"**Do I look like Sakura to you, un?" This actually makes me laugh, once I do Deidara joins in, knowing it's safe to laugh. As our laughter dies down he pats my back before rising to his feet. "Come on, you've cleared your head, lets go practice our song, un." I stand up and am about to thank him for making me laugh when he has to go and ruin it by saying, "Hey! Maybe when we play our new song it'll make Natalia want you!"**

"**Deidara you have five seconds before I kill you!" Deidara turns and bolts away, laughing hysterically while I chase after him. We're not going to get anything done today…**

**Natalia's POV~**

**Ino and I are the first to exit the movie theater with Temari and Shikamaru close behind us. We both giggle to each other about the actor playing the hero in the movie we had seen. We all went to see the **_**Green Lantern**_**, and it was awesome.**

"**Ryan Reynolds is so damn pretty," I chuckle, "I'd hit that." This makes Ino giggle and say, "Only if you share!" With a grin I respond, "Gladly!" We both break into a fit of laughter, hanging on each other as we walk through the parking lot.**

"**What about you Temari?" Ino calls to her from almost across the parking lot, how did we get so far ahead? Temari waits till she gets closer to respond.**

"**Nah, I prefer Shikamaru." She snickers, Shikamaru blushes and turns away.**

"**Oh my" I giggle. We all file into Temari's car and she drives off. The silence in the car doesn't last long as Ino asks, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"**

"**I think I'm going to go job hunting, need money."**

"**True true, wish we were hiring at the flower shop, I wanna work with you!" Ino beams.**

"**Heheh, I'm not exactly great with flowers. I can be surrounded by signs that say 'water this' and I'd still forget to." Ino laughs lightly at this, then it dulls to a silence once again.**

**They drop me off at my house, I wave as they drive away. Really sucks that I wont be hanging out with them tomorrow…**

**School is going by rather slowly today, I'm only half way through history class and I want to go home. Not that the walk home will be a pleasant one since it's raining, plus the fact I wont even be going right home. And today just had to be the day I wore white, wonderful. My shirt is a black and white striped off the shoulder shirt, black jeans and my boots that I wore Monday.**

**When History finally ends I head to the library, not that I had a choice between that and the roof today, given the fact that it's raining. The rain seemed to have a good affect however, because Sasori's little crowd was nowhere in sight. Just plain old Sasori, sitting on the couch, scribbling away on his paper. He wears a red and black stripped thin sweatshirt zipped up so that I can't see his undershirt, normal black jeans and converse, along with all his usual chains.**

"**Hi Sasori." I greet as I sit on the couch across from him. He eyes me curiously for a moment before turning back to his paper, music most likely. I pout, "Fine be a sour puss. I was just trying to strike up polite conversation." His response to this is a grunt, "Well aren't we the talkative one toady…" It's no fun when he doesn't respond, humph.**

**The rest of that period, when spent in the library, is in silence. Actually, during lunch they weren't very talkative toady, must be because of the rain.**

**The school day is now finally over and I'm faced with nature's wrath. Wind shook the trees and rain fell in a never ending downpour. The sky is dark gray, some clouds are ominously close to being black. Thunder sounds but lightning is not visible before or any time after. Students rushed out of the school, darting for either the busses or their cars. For those who didn't have those two options they continued on at a quick pace, umbrellas over their heads or a hoody to keep them dry. As for me, I was never one for watching the news before dressing, I stand under the overhang at the schools entrance. The rain shows no sign of letting up, and even if it had that would take a while to do so; time I wasn't willing to waste just standing here.**

**I bite my lip, mulling over my options in my head. I could make a run for it and try to stay under as many trees as possible. No, there aren't enough trees in town for that to work, plus that'd look ridiculous. I could just walk through the rain, the option I will most likely have to choose, I sneer at the idea. I don't want to bum a ride from Temari, I don't want to be the mooch friend. Stupid mom, working late.**

**I take a hesitant step forward, this is gunna suck so hard…**

"**I think she might melt if she goes into the rain" Says a smug voice from behind me. I whip around to see Deidara and Sasori standing in the doorway. Sasori's face held a self satisfied smirk, Deidara just grinned his little grin as always. Not sure I'd ever seen him without it. "At least, that's what happens to witches, right?"**

**With an equally smug smile I say, "Deidara it's truly amazing that you taught a monkey how to talk and play guitar!" Deidara chuckles and Sasori glares daggers at me.**

"**What are you standing around here for, un." Deidara says as his laughter fades.**

"**Well I have to walk home and since I don't have a job I cant buy a car, just deciding how I can avoid getting drenched." Looking at the rain I frown and add, "But there is no other way. Wish I had an umbrella at least…"**

**During the silence that follows both seem to be in thought, Sasori is the first to open his mouth but is quickly cut off by Deidara, "Here, un!" He says eagerly as he takes his backpack off, then his sweatshirt follows. It is black with vertical purple stripes and neon green pull strings near the hood. It's practically shoved in my face, looking past it I see Deidara watching me expectantly. "Take it, un. I have a hood on my shirt, plus Sasori is taking me home, un." Had it not insult Deidara in the process I would have teased Sasori about taking another man home, hinting that I question his sexual preferences. Actually, if the two were gay they'd be adorable together, heheh.**

**Gently pushing his hand away I say, "I couldn't, you aren't even one of my friends. I'd feel bad." I smile and add, "Thank you though."**

**Deidara scowls a bit and holds it out again, "No really, it's okay, un."**

"**Well…" I quietly say, gently grasping the dark cloth, "Okay I guess, I'll owe you one then." I quickly slip the sweatshirt on and zip it up, surprised when I notice how baggy it actually looks on me. I flip the hood up and put my backpack on, smile and say, "See you two tomorrow." Deidara waves, his grin had returned; Sasori didn't even look at me as he stood there with arms crossed, pretending to be interested in the rain. His faked indifference is quite amusing and it makes me giggle as I hurry down the sidewalk.**

**It takes a while but I make it to the part of town with all the stores, mostly local shops and stores, nothing big like a supermarket. I familiarize myself with the area before entering what looks to be a music store. My heart flutters and my eyes widen when I step into the store, for a small in-town music store it sure has a lot. As I roam the store in awe my ears are met with the irritating sound of an out of tune guitar. I quickly find the source of the music, if it can even be called that, and see a short-ish boy with spiked brown hair and brown eyes. He fiddles with the guitar and tries out strings, sending ear piercing notes into our ears.**

"**You need some help kid?" I ask, walking over to him. He looks at me, slightly embarrassed and silently nods his hand. I take the acoustic from him and begin tuning it the right way, testing out each string every once in a while. "So what's your name kid?"**

"**Konohamaru…"**

"**Well, Konohamaru," I strum the strings, they sound perfect. "I fixed it for you." He smiles wide as I hand it over to him. "Now be gentle with it, if it gets banged around to much even if it's in the case it'll go out of tune." He thanks me, smile widening, then runs off to a different part of the store. Upon turning to examine the rest of the store I see a man with ink black hair and contrastingly pale skin, yellow eyes and purple eye shadow. His hair is flat and some of it hangs in his face, his shirt is a tan t-shirt with a black long sleeve under it, black pants and shoes. A purple tie hangs around his neck with a single black music note on it.**

"**Hello miss," His words drag out although he doesn't seem to be doing it intentionally. "May I help you find something?" Oh, so this creeper works here huh?**

"**Actually yeah, is there a manager in right now? Or maybe someone I can talk to about an application?"**

**His hand travels to and flattens out on his chest, "I am the owner and manager of this store, Orochimaru." He extends his hand and I take it in a firm handshake.**

"**I was wondering if you were hiring, I was in a band so I have experience with music and instruments." He quietly thinks it over for a few minutes and says, "Sure." My eyes widen and my jaw falls open, "What? Seriously? I don't have to fill out a formal application or anything?"**

"**Well there is a parental consent form, but other than that no. It's only Sasuke and I here and with you around he'd be a little less…" He chuckles darkly, "…Tied up…" Uhg, the way he says that makes me think he wasn't speaking figuratively… This guy's a creeper but…a jobs a job. "When can you start?"**

"**Oh I can definitely start tomorrow!" I beam, shaking with excitement. "Is there a uniform I have to wear?"**

"**My only requirement is that you wear at least a shirt with sleeves, pants and shoes. At least, the only clothing requirement that is." Okay then…? "Now if you'll excuse me, Sasuke needs my help in the back room. I'll see you tomorrow…"**

"**After school is good with me." He nods before walking away, disappearing behind a brown door. I let out an excited squeak and twirl around to leave. Humming happily to myself I wander through the store a bit before heading towards the exit, just as I reach out for the door it swings open the other way. Standing in front of me is a very disgruntled looking Sasori, his red locks are stuck to his face from a combination of rain and his motorcycle helmet. His deep brown eyes lock on my bright blues and we are motionless. The bell on the door jingles as he takes a step forward, completely inside the store now, eyes still focused on mine.**

"**What are you doing here" He asks in a demanding tone.**

"**Being stalked by you apparently." I grin at his irritated reaction. "Actually I'm searching for a job- er- was searching."**

"**What? Did they kick you out of the strip club?" When I smirk at this Sasori's expression immediately drops.**

"**Oh Sasori I'm flattered that you think of me like that. I think it might be best for you to keep your little fantasies to yourself though, lest your groupies find out." I place my hands on my hips and shift my weight over to one foot as a dark laugh passes my lips. His cheeks tint red and he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out, I giggle at this. I saunter over to him and whisper just as I pass, "But if you want a private show it can be our little secret." With a dark chuckle and wink I exit the store, turning up my hood and glancing back. Sasori had whipped around and was yelling something, I couldn't hear him due to the shut door but I can only imagine the slue of curse words he must be using.**

**A content sigh passes my lips, he is so fun to tease.**

"**You got a job!" Ino repeated, sounding surprised and happy all at once. We all sit at our usual lunch table with the addition of a quiet boy named Shino, one of Hinata's friends. He wears a gray sweatshirt with hood up, sunglasses, black jeans and gray sneakers. He seems a bit strange but isn't a pest so he's cool.**

"**Yeah, at the music store in the inner part of town, it isn't too far from my house so it wont be that bad of a walk." With a light groan I rub my foot through my shoes and say, "I just really, **_**really**_** shouldn't wear boots when I have to work."**

"**If you ever need a ride I can give you one." Temari offers, smiling.**

"**Nah, that's okay I got it. Oh hey! I just remembered!" This gets everyone's attention and I laugh nervously. "I know it's short notice but, do you guys wanna go to Sasori's thing- uhh… tomorrow I think, yeah. I guess his band is playing and his friend Konan invited me." I shrug. "Personally I don't care either way, but if you guys want to go then we could have some fun." I lean over to Ino, who is sitting next to me, and whisper, "Maybe you can invite that Gaara kid and it can be like a date."**

**Her face turns red and I can't help but snicker at it. "I definitely want to go! Temari you should bring your brother!" Her face is redder than my hair and it's so adorable how flustered she gets by just talking about him.**

"**Witch one?" Temari asks before taking a sip of her milk.**

"**Gaara…" Her voice fades off as if she is embarrassed about it.**

"**Sure I don't see why not, we'll go too."**

"**How about you Hinata? You and Naruto wanna go?" I smile, eyes beaming as I await her response.**

"**Yeah it could be fun, I'll ask him if he wants to go."**

**I happily grin and say, "Awesome, looks like it'll be worth it after all, and who knows, maybe he will play something decent." This makes them laugh, I smirk as I nibble on my chips.**

**Classes seem to fly by, however due to Gai-sensei's over enthusiasm about math I have a pounding headache. After giving Deidara his sweatshirt back I quickly head for the music store. When I arrive I'm met with a very displeased Sasuke. He is dressed in a black shirt with red and black striped sleeves, dark blue skinny jeans and dark blue converse, studded red wristband and belt and a single chain around his neck.**

**The fact that he's glaring at me is almost funny. "Hello Sasuke, so… should I-"**

"**Orochimaru is in the back, ask him." Someone has an attitude, and the arrogant vibe I get from him only irritates me more.**

**For the sake of pissing him off I smile sweetly and say in my most obnoxiously polite voice, "Thank you Sasuke!" He twitches almost unnoticeably as I pass him. The back is much larger than I expected, the floor is simple concrete and the ceiling is lined with lights and large fans. Various boxes are stacked neatly around the entire room, some with labels taped to them others with signs near them. I wander around until I find Orochimaru's office, I knock twice.**

"**Come in." I slowly open the door, witch creaks obnoxiously, and stand a few feet from his desk. The small office is in much better shape than the room leading into it, the floor is lined with lush purple carpet and the walls are a pleasant tan color with a few framed pictures scattered about it. Off in the corner of the room is something odd however, a tank of snakes sits atop a small table. They don't look harmless at all.**

"**I-uh, Sasuke said if I had any questions that I should come to you." Orochimaru hums in response along with a nod. "I was wondering where I can find my schedule, and if there is anything specific that I need to do, oh and here." I fish the form mom had signed out of my pocket and handed it to him. He skims it over and looks up at me.**

"**The schedule is on the door leading to the back, and no. If I need either of you for something I'll come get you." I quietly nod and excuse myself from the room.**

**Three hours of my five hour shift had passed, I was on the schedule 3-8. Luckily for me after the first hour Sasuke had retreated to the back to do I don't care what. After a quick peak of his schedule I smile when I realize he only has to be here for another hour.**

**During my entire time here there had been a total of six customers. This is really uneventful I can see why not a lot of people work here. So here I stand, leaning against the counter, twirling my hair and staring off at the guitars on display to my right. Still off in la-la land, I hardly notice the ringing of the door's bell. There is a faint sound of someone mumbling angrily to themselves, the mumbling becomes louder the closer they get to the check out desk I'm leaning on.**

**When I turn to great the customer I can't control the mischievous grin that slips onto my face. I'm once again staring into the brown eyes of my favorite red-headed Sasori. Hehe, favorite to tease that is. "Aw, my new favorite customer. Hello, how are you today sir?"**

"**Cut the bullshit…" Sasori growls. I reach for the scanner gun, take what he had angrily placed on the counter and scan it.**

"**Someone's pissy today, something wrong?" A frown forms where my grin once was as I put the package of guitar strings in a small bag for him.**

"**Tch, fuckin' Deidara broke strings on his guitar again." He slams the money for the strings on the counter, I take it, and give him his change along with his bag.**

"**Ooh," I lean forward on my elbows, "So that's what you were in here for yesterday."**

"**Yeah. And hey, when did you start working here?"**

"**Uh, yesterday? That one didn't click in your head did it?" Someone's having a pretty not smart moment. Sasori just rolls his eyes as he hums in response then turns around.**

**Shrugging as I turn away to stare at the guitars again, I hear Sasori make an irritated sound. "Just my fuckin luck…" Glancing over I notice Sakura wandering around outside the store, peering in occasional. Why do I have the feeling she's here because of my favorite little customer?**

"**Looks like my stalker has a stalker of his own," I say mockingly, giggling at his nervous fidgeting. Almost looks like he's trying to hide. I get a glimpse of the look on his face and he looks distressed and beyond pissed off. Heaving a sigh I pat the counter top and say, "Jump on over shorty, you can hide back here." He doesn't hesitate, not even to shoot a dirty look for calling him short. Hell he doesn't even comment on the fact he's actually taller than me, he really must not want to deal with Sakura. Then again, neither would I, she's a bitch. He jumps over the counter and crouches next to my legs, just in time for her to enter the store.**

**Shifting my body forward to resume my casual position, "If you need anything let me know." I call out, as if unaware of who actually entered the store.**

"**Well I was wondering-" She is now standing before the counter and I turn to face her, "Oh. It's you." Her tone completely changes to a hostile one, I smile.**

"**Well hello there bubblegum. To what do I owe the utter displeasure of seeing you outside of school?" I ask sweetly, inching forward as my smile widens.**

"**Isn't there anyone else I can talk to?" Her whiney voice is almost ear piercing.**

"**Nope, just me, you- oh wait, would you like to talk to Sasuke?" This seems to have an ill effect on her as her face contorts into that of disgust. Has she had relations with him as well? Why be so persistent on Sasori then if there are others she can stalk?**

"**Sasori's bike."**

"**What about it?"**

"**It's outside, where is he?"**

**With a shrug I say, "Haven't seen him since school." I wave her away as I say, "Now please go, there hasn't been many people here today and I don't need you scaring them away. Shoo." She huffs and stomps out of the store, when the bell at the door rings Sasori starts to stand; I place my hand on his head to keep him low. It isn't long before I hear a low irritated growl followed by actual words, "What are you doing?"**

"**Hold on, obsessive girls like her are easy to predict." As I say this I'm watching the windows carefully. Sure enough, I'm right; Sakura ended up peaking back in through the windows before walking away for a final time. I allow Sasori to stand whom proceeds to mutter a begrudging 'thank you' as he goes back to the other side. As he leaves I say in a sickly sweet tone, "Bye Sasori, see you tomorrow!"**

**Well there goes the most excitement I'll have all night.**

"**I don't know if I can do this.." Ino whispers nervously. It is finally Friday night and we are all on our way Project New Grounds. The 'we' consists of Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba- another one of Hinata's friends, and me. Ino had pulled me to the back of our little group in hopes I could calm her nerves.**

"**What do you mean?" My gaze softens to a concerned one, watching her eyes dart from me to Gaara. "Is it Gaara?"**

"**Yeah. I got the courage to talk to him the other day but I think I made an ass out of myself."**

"**Why do you say that?" I ask, giving a sympathetic frown.**

"**Well I…" her cheeks tint red, "Sorta just said hi and when he actually responded my brain stopped working and I didn't say anything."**

"**Oh stop it. Just act casual around him, he wont be able to resist you. I mean seriously look how cute you are in that!" I motion to her white half shirt with fishnet undershirt, gray jeans and black boots. "Freakin' adorable, I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it."**

"**I don't know…"**

"**Here" I get behind her and nudge her forward, gradually bringing her to the middle of the group. "Just try talking to him when we get there." She bites her lip and her bright blue eyes dart from side to side.**

"**Sweet we're here!" Naruto announces, picking up speed dragging Hinata along with him.**

"**Awesome!" Kiba rushes after them, the rest of us pick up our pace but don't go running after them. There is a bit of a line but once I'm inside it looks worth the wait. It is dimly lit with the exception of a few colored lights and spotlights on the stage. To the left there is a bar area, serving non-alcoholic drinks I assume since some of the people over there can't be older than fifteen. To the right there is a large area with couches along the wall and a few tables with chairs, in the nearest right corner is a pool table with a few guys playing a game. The actual stage is centered at the back with a few people arranging cords and microphone stands and such.**

**Our group pushes to the front and we stand right behind a bunch of people who are already pressed eagerly against the stage's edge. Looking over at Ino with a small grin I show a subtle thumbs up; she had managed to stay near Gaara now all she needed was to talk to him. The large crowd around us erupts into loud cheers and they chant 'Akatsuki' over and over. Not soon after, Sasori's band takes the stage and the cheers escalate. It's almost like being at a real concert. Looking past Sasori I see a very eager looking Deidara; in the back of the stage is Hidan grinning devilishly and fidgeting with anticipation. On the opposite side of the stage of Deidara is, I think they had called him Itachi, with a small smile and a strange glint in his eyes. I can clearly make out the satisfied grin on Sasori's face as he scans the crowd. When I feel his gaze fall on me I smile and wink, this should be interesting…**


	4. Unmet Expectations

**AN!**

**SUCH A HUGE ASS CHAPTER I DONT EVEN KNOW! OKAY!? IM SORRY! ITS A CLUSTERFUCK AND I DONT EVEN!?EARSHRHSR  
>I promise the next chapter will make sense. UHG. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I STOP WRITING FICS FOR OVER A YEAR! I forget the Character's...well... character then am never able to RECAPTURE it so, yeah. I promise this will be like, my one freebee bad chapter. LOVE YOU ALL! Please don't hate me D:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 4: Unmet Expectations~<strong>

For a single moment, Sasori's expression drops and he looks dreadful, however his almost cocky smirk is quick to return. He grabs the microphone stand, pulls it closer and says, "I hope you're all fuckin ready for our brand new song!"

Deidara steps up to the mic he is closest to and adds, in a rather provocative tone, "It's sorta different than our normal stuff but I have a feeling you ladies will love it, hn." He winks, causing all the girls to let out high pitched squeals and sigh dreamily.

"Morons." I murmur as I shake me head.

"It's called Need You Closer to Me." Sasori's cocky smirk grows as Hidan starts them off, Itachi's bass starts shortly after. Deidara's guitar starts and Sasori's follows moments after, then lyrics flood the room;

_**D: Hey baby girl at the end of the bar You look like you could use a shot of me**_

_**S:Hey there girl why don't you come on closerI know exactly what you need (need echoes)**_

_**D: I'm gonna bang bang bang you into the bedroom**_

_**S: I'm going to c-c-control you all through the night**_

_**D: Because when we move together it's going to create an explosion**_

_**S: And I'll have you screaming my name until the end of time.**_

_**S: Come on girl you know you want me**_

_**I'm something that you've never seen**_

_**You're moving closer swinging them hips**_

_**Why don't you swing them up onto me (me echoes)**_

_**D: I'm gonna bang bang bang you into the bedroom**_

_**S: I'm going to c-c-control you all through the night**_

_**D: Because when we move together it's going to create an explosion**_

_**S: And I'll have you screaming my name until the end of time.**_

_**S: Hey Girl**_

_**D: (Let's get a little closer)**_

_**S: Move on**_

_**D: (Come on move up on me**_

_**)S: Smooth girl**_

_**D: (Lips are so delectable)**_

_**S: Let's go**_

_**D: (We're gonna get down tonight!)**_

_**D: I'm gonna bang bang bang you into the bedroom**_

_**S: I'm going to c-c-control you all through the nigh**__**t**_

_**D: Because when we move together it's going to creates an explosion**_

_**S: And I'll have you screaming my name until the end of time X2**_

The girls around us are practically loose their minds by the time the song is over. The crowd moved forward so much that we are pressed against the stage and it started to hurt, I considered hoping up on stage to escape them but that would only end in the rest of them following my lead; with different intentions of course. Luckily, a couple older looking men forced the crowd back, giving those of us being crushed against the stage room to breathe. Although this didn't stop the cycle from repeating itself after they sang their next song. The next song was the one I had already heard that day at Sasori's garage. The mood in the room afterwards changed completely, everyone seemed sad to some degree, the girls at least, and everyone stared at Sasori knowingly. What happened must be a widely known thing I guess.

I squeeze past all the people crowding the back exit after the Akatsuki finish playing, Hinata and Temari following close. Sasori stands idly by watching Hidan and Deidara load their equipment into a big black van. Itachi stands by the van in a similar fashion next to a blue skinned boy with small eyes and blue spiked hair. I sneak over to Sasori and, using my momentary height advantage due to my boots, lean on his shoulder as if he were a piece of furniture.

"If it isn't my favorite little ginger" I coo teasingly.

He crosses his arms but makes no attempt to shake me off, "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

I pout, "Oh Sasori I expected something more clever from you, don't tell me you can't tell it's dyed."

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever. So how was that?"

"The song? Well it definitely has passion, but of a different kind. I never knew you'd take me so literally. You are the naughty one aren't you." I tease with a wink, giggling at his frustrated sigh. "It was better than the second song you played, but it still doesn't have that spark. I admit though, you got close."

His only response is silence as her stares sternly at nothing in particular, lips pressed into a thin line with eyebrows furrowed. I tug playfully at a few strands of his hair with my free hand, a light scowl on my face as I say, "Oh come on, you'll get it eventually. Don't fuss over it." It is now that he shrugs me off, turning away with a huff and turning his head up. Well if that wasn't the most feminine thing I've seen a guy do then I don't know what is.

Hinata giggles and says, "Natalia-chan I think you've upset him again."

Temari chuckles evilly and adds with a devilish smirk, "I think I see a blush on his face."

At this, Sasori whips around and opens his mouth to yell but is interrupted by someone behind him, "Sasori!" Our attention turns to a man behind Sasori, he looks to be around 18 or 19 with tan skin bright green eyes, almost freakishly so, and long-ish jet black hair. He wears a black bandana around his face that covers his mouth, a black skin tight shirt with the sleeves cut off, a plain black and silver studded belt, gray jeans and skater shoes.

"What is it now Kakuzu" Sasori asks in irritation.

"A group of girls wants autographs, I'm going to charge them ten dollars each. Now all of you get your lazy asses to the front so we can make some more damn money!" He orders.

Seconds later Deidara runs off after Kakuzu, Hidan letting out a slew of curses after. "You fucking blond idiot you get your fuckin ass back here God damn it!" Hidan struggles to get a large speaker into the back, Itachi lets out a sigh and reluctantly helps.

I chuckle, "He must be the man whore of the group." Temari and Hinata laugh at this, Sasori only turns to face us and rolls his eyes. "Oh lighten up Sasori."

"I'll 'lighten up' when a certain someone admits she was wrong about my music." He snaps.

"Sasori I'm not going to lie just to make you happy, your music needs work. Mine did as well when I had my band and it still does, but you don't seem to understand that. You've-"

"Natalia!" A loud annoying voice interrupts. My once playful mood quickly fades when I see who it is stomping towards us in ankle breaking heels. "What are you doing here?" Sakura snaps.

Placing my hands on my hips and turning my chin up slightly I snidely say "Enjoying the local entertainment like everyone else." I hear someone take a step forward and out of the corner of my eye Temari is standing there ready to attack. Verbally of course, I don't see her has the hit first ask questions type, she's too smart for that.

"You're such a looser you know that? Why be here when you don't even like Sasori's music!? Are you trying to cause trouble?" She snaps. For a moment my expression drops, ouch- that hurt. As much as it pains me to admit it, she does have a point. But it isn't that I don't _like_ Sasori's music, as a musician he isn't half bad and there are others a lot worse.

I don't have time to respond as Sasori does this for me, "Go away Sakura, I swear to God if you don't leave me alone I'll have Konan take care of you. And believe me, I've seen what she does to those she doesn't like, it's enough to scare **me**." A strange satisfied feeling washes over me when Sasori tells her off. It makes me smile. "Now go away!"

"Tch, whatever. See you 'round Sasori." She says the last part sweetly to him before sending a glare my way then leaving.

"She's a keeper…" I mutter sarcastically, shaking my head and crossing my arms.

"Hey guys!" Kiba calls out as him and the rest of our group comes running over. "Where'd you go, you missed Sasuke's first song."

"Not that it was worth hearing" Shikamaru added.

"I'm sure I'll get another chance eventually, but I saw what I came to see so I'm going to head home. You guys comin'?" I look them over to see a few hesitant faces.

"Well I was going to hang out with Naruto after since I don't get to see him much anymore…" Hinata frowns.

Ino inches closer to Gaara, eyes darting from him to me before saying, "I'm going to stay here with Gaara." Ino's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Well if Gaara stays then that means we have to," Temari adds, "I'm his ride home after all." Kiba said nothing and I didn't expect him to want to walk home with someone he just met so I am fine with this. Even though I don't show any signs of disappointment they all have an apologetic look on their faces.

I smile, "It's okay you guys I don't mind. I was just asking, I'm not mad." I assure.

"So you're just going to walk home alone?" This question comes from an unexpected person and it takes a minute for me to realize it was Sasori. That caught me off guard and I have no real response for it other than to stare at him. He becomes impatient and says, "Well?"

"I uh- yeah. I guess so." I shrug. "It doesn't bother me, I walked around by myself all the time back at my old town."

"So you're going to walk home, at night all alone, and in that?" Sasori points at my clothes; a red tank top with fishnet underneath black shorts that end at my mid thigh and my black boots.

…What? It's hot out tonight and these are my favorite shoes…

I narrow my eyes on him, a slight defensive feeling welling up inside me, "Are you saying I need a chaperone to hold my hand? I'm not a little kid…"

A frustrated sigh escapes him as he walks over to me, grabs my wrist and begins to walk out of the parking lot. "Kakuzu I'll sign later. Itachi I'm gunna call you later, I just need to do something first." He calls to them, turning his head to see both nod.

"Heheh, more for me then, un." Deidara calls teasingly to Sasori, earning the red head flipping him the bird. This only made Deidara laugh more.

As he pulls I stumble along behind him, irritation growing with every step. Once far enough away from the parking lot, as to not make a scene, I dig my heels into the ground and yank my wrist away. He whips around, giving me a stern look in an almost challenging way.

"What was that about?" I question, a hint of irritation in my voice.

"What was what about? Like it or not, and believe me I don't want to be doing this either, I'm walking with you to your house."

"No one told you to do it…" I mutter, moving so that I now stand beside him. He averts his gaze to the ground before he starts walking again, I follow close until I'm at stride with him.

"I'd feel bad, Chiyo raised me to treat girls really well." He said almost bitterly, stuffing his hands in his pockets while he watched the ground.

So that's why he's never yelling at those girls, he doesn't want to be rude. Oh isn't he just adorable. I giggle at my thoughts, he shoots me a strange look. I smile, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just laughing at… nothing." He tips his head back and stares at the sky, the stars shine bright tonight and there isn't a cloud in the sky. "You're a strange one, one minute it's like you hate me and the other… well it's like you hate me but a little less."

I pout and feign a hurt tone, "Sasori you have no idea how much that hurts." I chuckle as he lets out a frustrated growl. "I don't hate you Sasori, I never have. Besides, I have no reason to. It's just fun getting under your skin."

"I think I'm sensing some sadistic tendencies…" He says almost jokingly, then a light laugh escapes his lips. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Well I've never considered S&M but I'd gladly give it a try, how bout it?" I jokingly purr as I draw closer. He turns tense and inches away, with a nervous _almost_ smile on his face.

"Uhg," His cheeks turn red, "I regret my decision... Why can't you have your mom get you or something?"

I shrug as I cross my arms over my chest, "She's working late again."

"And your dad?"

I can feel my face twitch and my expression immediately drops, turning into an empty grim stare. Body going stiff and gaze falling on my feet I quietly reply, "He isn't around…" Digging my nails into my arms and gritting my teeth I attempt to smolder my rage. We continued walking quietly for a while as I silently calmed myself. The feeling of eyes on me stresses me out further, I don't like to burden other with unnecessary back stories. The last thing I need is him asking what is wrong.

After a while I decide to try catching him staring at me. Maybe he'll get embarrassed and leave the subject be instead of staring at me until I speak. It takes all of three times to catch him, and when I do on the third time, his eyes don't dart away. In fact he looks ready to-

"Something up?" Damn it Sasori…

"No I just- well I'm not particularly fond of my father."

"Ooh, sorry."

"It's alright…"

He pauses then says, "Well at least you have your mom." He flashes a nervous smile and I give a reassuring one back.

"Dude, it's okay. Besides It could be worse."

"Yeah, it could.." His eyes turn somber, he turns and keeps them just out of sight. I frown. Clearly this is a sore subject for the both of us, poor kid looks heart broken.

"So.." I lean towards him. "Your music-"

"Yeah?"

"It needs work." He shoots me an annoyed look. "You and Deidara sound great together, and the song was full of…well- passion."

"Isn't that what you said I've been missing?"

I shrug. "Well with a song about sex, it's going to have a certain passion to it. Tell me, how big of a whore is Deidara?" This earns a smile and a laugh surprisingly enough, making me ever so pleased with myself.

"Well I wouldn't say whore exactly.." He chuckles. "He's more of a playboy, he dates a lot of girls, even some older women, but he doesn't sleep around…Much."

"Psh, what a skank." I smile. Sasori shakes his head, all the while smiling and laughing. "He has a lot of fire in him, it seems to have brought out a little spark in you too."

He narrows his eyes on me. "We're back on this? You sure know how to kill a mood."

"Well hey, if you don't want to get better at your art, that's fine by-"

"Don't you dare say that!" He snaps as he jerks towards me. I step back and put my hands up defensively. "I take what I do **very** seriously! It's my passion and what keeps me going!" His rage seems to have put him at a loss for words.

"Sasori, it's called constructive criticism! I'm not sure about any of your older music but it is clear to me that you are missing something! You're missing that one element that gives your art life, and unless you can get over your little ego problem, it will stay that way."

"What gives you the almighty right to decide if my music isn't up to par!?"

"Because I'm in the same boat you're in!" I snap. Our eyes lock in a fiery stare down and silence surrounds us. I am the first to break contact, letting my gaze wonder to study the area. We've gotten close enough to my house that I'm able to navigate on my own. Without another word, I push past Sasori and set off towards my home. No short cuts, no strangers, no angry red-heads. Well, excluding myself.

My pleasant weekend with my new friends comes to an end as Monday reared its ugly head. It was then that I discovered Sasori was going to be ignoring me. It did bother me, not that I'd let him know, but there's no sense in making a fuss. Oh but he made a point to make it obvious in a few ways; such as greeting all my friends and not me. Sasori my dear, you are quite the dramatic one.

It only takes till the end of first period for me to feel a small guilt, perhaps I shouldn't have been so hard on the redhead. But what's better, telling the truth or lying? Still, there's honesty and being brutally honest…

Any and all guilt I felt was soon swept away as Sasori passed Temari and I in the hall. I'd never seen him take this rout before, and I can only assume he did it to go out of his way to ignore me once again and share passing words with Temari instead. As he passed by I caught a glimpse of spite in his eyes, and the faintest of smirks on his lips.

Why that little twat! He really _**is**_ doing this on purpose! And here I was, feeling bad and almost ready to almost apologize.

….What? I was getting there….

Not any more though! How dare he! Well fine, you've started a losing battle my dear Sasori.

By the time fourth period rolled around, I was fuming with anger yet remained composed. During study, Sasori had sat directly across from me the entire time and carried on as if I wasn't even there. His little fan girls even came in and if one were to acknowledge me he'd disregard the statement or veer off somehow. This happened several times….

Still, I held it in and settled for a passive method of dealing with this. I've found that being physical about such things can get one into quite a pinch, especially on school grounds. So with a cool and calm demeanor I strode into class mere seconds before the bell. Gai-sensei was surprisingly not in the room at the moment and as I scanned the room I found a certain annoyance towards the back of the room. No, this time it wasn't Sasori; in fact the look he gave me was pleading for my assistance. Sakura had taken my seat and with her chin rested in her palms she stared at me, satisfaction burned in her eyes. Sakura held a triumphant air about her, apparently she'd won some sort of battle I wasn't aware I was in. My eyes drift back over to Sasori with the same pleading look in his eyes. Clearly he can deal with Sakura on his own, he must just count on me to do it for him.

Tough luck this time, Sasori.

I stare at Sakura and shrug, accepting my 'defeat' and taking up the only available seat. Perhaps now Sasori will learn his lesson. Once seated I glance back to see an utterly shocked back corner, even Deidara stares at me in complete befuddlement. I simply smile at him and turn back around in time for Gai to practically fly into the classroom as the bell sounds.

"Sorry kids! Just getting a lap in before class! Exercise is on par with mathematics as the key to a youthful life!" He says with overwhelming exuberance. Does he mean the halls or around the school itself…?

Class went on as usual, Gai either didn't notice the seat change or didn't care. I'm sure that a certain redhead cared though, and was burning with anger at this very moment. A quick glance was enough, I could see him glaring daggers at me. Hell, I could feel him glaring at me. I distracted myself though, with doodling inside my song book in-between math problems. Well, sketching really, although this form of art was far from my strong point.

Soon enough, class was over and everyone was rushing for the door. Some such as myself, stayed behind to avoid the cluster. I had slid everything except my open song book into my backpack and turn up in time to find Deidara hovering over me with Sasori at his side. Deidara stares down with a curious look while Sasori stares off in indifference.

"What's that, hm?" Deidara asked as he traced part of the outline of the drawing lightly with his finger. I looked down at the intricate design, by my art standards anyway, that boarded an empty space. "It looks pretty cool, hm."

"Awww, thanks _Deidara_, you're a sweetie aren't you!" Sasori's gaze flickers over to me for a moment. Yeah yeah Mr. passive aggressive, I get you're pissed. "It's a sorta shit design for a tattoo. My birthday is coming up soon so it's going to be a gift from my mom, well, the money is anyway." The crowd thins at the door and I start walking towards the exit, Deidara staying in stride with me and Sasori falling behind.

"Scared?"

"Nah, I'm just kinda scrapped for ideas is all. I'm not that great of an artist."

"Well be smart about it and make sure it's what you want, un. I have one and it took me forever to pick out just what I wanted."

"Oh really?" I stop just at the end of the steps of the exit. "Where? What'd you get?"

He grins. "Well it's nothing special, hn. Just a few lines from a song I wrote. It's a personal favorite of mine, hm. As for where-" His hands drift to the buttons of his black button up. "I can show you if you want."

I flush slightly, is it me of is it suddenly getting hot out here? Curiosity yet again gets the better of me and I nod, eager to see his tattoo. He seemed to go about unbuttoning his shirt in an oddly sensual way, shooting me a look every now and then. I'm guessing this is either out of habit or to just fluster me even more.

Heh, cheeky bastard.

His shirt opens and reveals not only quite the body but a beautifully done tattoo with elegant scripture. The words '_The only one who Will forever care But I don't dare to believe That you're really out there' _had been inked into his chest just over his heart with a vine like boarder around it.

"Oh my"

"Tch, shameless brat." Sasori bitterly remarks.

"It speaks…" I mutter and I reach out to Deidara, lightly tracing the lettering. "Did it hurt."

"No not really, it-"

Sasori snatches my hand away and drags me off by my wrist, "We'll be right back." He mutters.

"What's your problem!?" I snap once he's dragged me out of earshot of Deidara. "Excuse me for touchin' on your man!" I throw my hands up in a submissive gesture.

"You have some serious nerve Natalia." Sasori fumed. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh? _You're_ angry? How cute. Your medicine doesn't taste so sweet, huh, Sasori." I hiss bitterly. "You have no right to get mad at me, I haven't even done anything wrong. You on the other hand, going out of your way to ignore me like that? How childish.."

"And what you just pulled wasn't-"

"Hey! I had a **legitimate** interest because I plan on getting a tattoo soon. It's not my fault one of your _attractive_ friends decided to _**rip**_ his shirt off and practically _beg_ me to take him." I exaggerate. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that's how _he_ saw the situation given how he's reacting. Jeez.

"W-what? That didn't just happen…"

"Ah… Right, sorry I was daydreaming, now what was it you were upset about I zoned out?" I tease, further flustering Sasori.

Sasori opened his mouth but couldn't form a response, he merely stares with eyes burning with rage. Soon his mouth clamps shut when words still wont come out and he continues to stare. I cant help but feel bad when I see a look of hurt cross his face, although it was only for a second. Then it donned on me that apparently the things I say in do have an actual impact on him. Man, he takes too much of what I say to heart in the worst ways. I mean, all this mess started cause I was 'too harsh' on him.

Uhg. Conscience, why do I suddenly have a conscience?

"I'm sorry." He perked up and tilted his head, as if I had just spoken in another language to him and he didn't understand. "Uhg, I'm sorry if I went too far…" I cross my arms. "Happy now."

"No."

"Tch, never are." I roll my eyes. "Fine, let me make it up to you then if it's going to bother you so much that you feel you have to ignore me all day…"

"Ah, you noticed." He snidely added with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah you little twat, of course I noticed. If it'll make all this go back to normal then how about you and your friends come with me and Ino to Delicious Delights tonight? I pay for you, that's it. Will that make everything cool?"

Sasori ponders for a moment before nodding his head as if agreeing with himself and saying, "Fine. I'll pick you up at six."


	5. Coming Together

AN:  
>OH HEY GUYS! DID YOU THINK THIS STORY WAS DEAD? I DID TOO! UNTIL HEATHER WAS LIKE OH TIANNA YOU SHOULD WRITE MORE HEARTS ON STRINGS!<br>UHG!  
>So if you actually read this- thank her. Sorry for so long wait for a poopy chapter. :(<p>

**EDIT: **So I realized that I didn't give credit for the song cause I'm a fuckin' idiot. The song is Hush by Emily Osment ft Josh Ramsay  
>ALSO<br>I know this chapter leaves off kinda openly- like there isn't 100% closure to it. Don't worry. That'll be addressed in chapter 6

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Chapter 5: Coming Together-<strong>_

"You **what**!?"

"I know I know, I'm sorry! I just didn't want to go with them alone!" I reasoned with Ino over the phone as I readied myself for tonight. I pace back and forth in my bathroom while I await her response. The only thing I hear is her steady breathing over the phone, I groan and lightly hit my head against the mirror. "You can't come, can you…?"

"Well," She finally speaks, "I don't know… It's a school night and I have a test tomorrow and I'm not sure my parents will let me." She pauses. "I could still ask if you want."

"If you could, please." I sigh.

"Okay hun, I will. I'll text you when I know alright?"

"Right. Remember, I have to leave at six so- yeah."

"I know."

"Cool, see ya soon then, hopefully."

"Yeah, bye."

I snap my phone shut and turn back to the mirror. My hair had decided to behave today, framing my face and bangs not flying away in a static mess. I had replaced my lip stud with a ring, red to compliment my hair better. I switched from my school clothes into something cleaner, a long sleeve grey striped cowl neck tunic, black leggings and red plaid slip on shoes.

Everything seemed in order so I exited the bathroom and walked down the hall to my bedroom; where I fall back on my bed and await Ino's call. I flick my phone open and hold it over my face, the bright light switches on and the numbers 5:00 stare back at me, bold and black against the faces of my former band mates. I should really give them a call sometime soon and let them know how I'm doing.

Ino has a full hour to attempt to convince her parents to let her go, hopefully all will be well. I snap the phone shut once more and slip it into the shallow pocket of my tunic.

I fold my arms behind my head and relax into the bed. Ino would text me soon and I have an hour to kill until Sasori shows up, so there's no harm in resting my eyes.

** BangBang**_**Bang**_!

I sprang up and threw myself off my bed and dropped my phone in the process. Dazed and hurt I let out a groan. I clung to the nearby dresser and propped myself up. What's going on?

A short stillness followed before a loud banging echoed through my home once more, followed by muffled yells. My immediate thought was that mom was trying to open the door with her arms full of groceries. I must have locked the door on accident, whoops.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'!" I yell as I walk down the hall and through the living room to the front door. "Wha-? It's not locked-"

"I didn't realize I was expected to not just pick you up but drag you out as well…" Surprise surprise, Sasori was at my door with a temper that was shorter than himself. But hey, what else is new right? "I hate waiting."

"Waiting.." I mumble. "Holy-! Shit!" I spin around and dart back down the hall and into my room. "Keys, money, phone, keys, money phone." Frantic repetition did little to help me as I scoured my room for each of these said items. My phone was easy enough, it had slipped out of my pocket and ended up in three separate pieces next to my bed. I grabbed the phone, battery, and back and stuffed them into my pocket, there wasn't time to fix it right now.

Sasori called out for me as I searched for my cash, and boy did he sound pissed. This made my brain scatter even more, though it's my own fault for not just leaving my money in _**one**_ spot. Seriously, who's gunna come in and take it? My mom? I'm so unnecessarily paranoid. I need a bank account.

No, stop. Focus. Remember.

"Natalia!"

** Bottom dresser draw**!

"What are you doing!?"

"Get off my tits and wait a second, I'm almost done!" I yell back at him in a momentary burst of anger. I sift through my underwear, socks, and bras to find a small clip of money. After withdrawing sixty dollars from my own little bank of 'I-need-to-go-**now**', I rush out to meet Sasori. He stares at me with his arms folded over his chest and foot tapping impatiently away.

"It's six fifteen."

"Oh…"

"I've been out here for fifteen minutes waiting for you." He adds condescendingly.

"Okay okay, you can bitch me out later, let's just go." I say as I push us out of the house. He walks over to his motorcycle and grabs a deep blue helmet then holds it out to me. I cautiously take it from him. "It's not filled with anything gross is it…?"

He shook his head. "Oh but uh, you have some drool right here." He teases and motions to the corner of his mouth. At first I thought he was making fun of me for ogling his bike, but then I realized I'd fallen asleep earlier. Flustered, I turn away and wipe my face off, Sasori snickering at me as I do so.

"Oh, what's this I see, _Natalia_, are you blushing?" He mocked further.

"Oh stuff it Sasori…" I mumbled before jamming the helmet on my head. I apprehensively got on behind him and waited.

"You should probably hold on."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes while I wrap my arms around his torso.

"Heh, you don't like being on the other side of things do you?"

"Shut up and drive." I order, he chuckles in response. The loud obnoxious rev of the motorcycle soon followed, and we were quickly zipping down the street. "You know where the place is right?"

"Of course I do, I've lived here most of my life."

The ride from that point on is pleasantly lacking in conversation. My gaze hops from one side of the road to the other, the sidewalks just as busy as the streets and bright lights all around us. I couldn't help the look of awe that crept onto my face, Iwakagure was never this busy. I mean sure, Iwakagure had its party districts and darker areas, but this town was alive in ways I'd never witnessed back home.

The bike came to a slow stop at as set of lights, humming lightly as we waited. It was then that I realized I'd forgotten to contact Ino. I quickly stuff my hand into my pocket and groan when I remember I'd dropped my phone earlier. No big deal, I assure myself, I've dropped this more times than I can count- just gotta put it back together. We're at a light so now is a good a time as any. I fumble at first but manage to get it together before the light turns, and await the phone to finish loading.

A sudden jerk startled me, and I almost fell back but managed to grab onto Sasori with my free hand. As we began to speed off I try to wrap my other arm around him, but my grip on my phone is loosed in the process. I then watched in horror as it slipped from my fingers, bouncing off my leg and onto the pavement. Struck in awe I'm unable to demand Sasori to stop. Utter dread washes over me and time seems to slow down as the car behind us runs the small red phone over, snapping it in two. The barely visible screen flickers before turning black. For that brief moment it's as if my heart is in place of the phone. So many pictures were in that tiny electronic, videos, small recordings, ideas, and most importantly of all, fond memories. All unsalvageable, gone.

My angered scream that followed, although muffled, clearly bothered Sasori. He turned for a moment, and I could feel the glare beyond the visor of his helmet. Nothing was said until we arrived at the restaurant.

Once parked I proceeded to yank the helmet off and throw it to the ground, angrily stomping over to the brick wall of the building. I rested my arm against the building and seethed quietly, banging my fist repeatedly against the hard surface. "Stupid!" I mutter to myself over and over.

"Hey! Don't throw my stuff around!" Sasori snapped as he recovered his helmet from the ground. "What's your problem!?"

I turn to him with anger still in my eyes. Though it's directed at myself more than anything. Anger subsided and turned to frustration and I leant against the wall, sliding down to the ground and hold my head in my hands.

"I lost it." I mumble.

"What? Lost what?" Sasori questions further.

"I tried to use my phone while we were stopped at a light…" He groans and turns away, shaking his head with a had over his face. "Yeah… _And _I dropped it… _and_ someone ran it over…." I shake my head as well, running my fingers through my hair.

"Natalia…"

"I know-"

"_**Natalia**_.." He repeats, this time sounding more like a reprimand.

"I'm stupid I know- stop it Sasori…" I groan while burring my face into my arms. "I'm really broken up about this okay? Stop it."

I look up in time to see him open his mouth, but he's interrupted by a few other voices calling out to him. We both perk up at the sight of the tall blond striding casually towards us, their other band mates following in close step behind him. Deidara shoots us a quizzical look, I immediately stand and straighten myself out. Deidara's look lessens and remains quiet as Sasori happily greets them.

Sasori then turns to me, "You already know Deidara, have you met Hidan-"

"Hey it's that chick from my History class!"

"You're awake enough to recognize someone from class, un?" Deidara questioned. "You're attending class?" Sasori added. "Anyway. This is Itachi-"  
>"Ah yes, the stark quiet one- the bassist." I chime in, Itachi hums in response. I cannot tell if this is a positive or negative response though.<p>

"And this is Kisame." I narrow my eyes on the blue haired pale boy. His skin had an odd tint to it and his toothy grin was reminiscent of a shark or piranha. His clothing was loose and black from top to bottom, the blue splotches on his shirt being the only exception. "He graduated last year." Sasori clarified.

"Ah." I nod. That explains why I hadn't seen him around.

"And we've all already met her." Konan informed and gestured to herself as well as Pein, Tobi and Zetsu. Sasori nodded, seeming to relax at this.

Everyone files into the building, while I linger on the sidewalk. Sasori pauses at the door and turns to me, confusion melding with irritation on his face. I turn my gaze towards the street we'd come from, the vague direction in which my phone lay broken.

"Are you going to elaborate on your earlier temper tantrum or are you gunna sit out here and pout?"

"If you knew what the contents of that phone meant to me, you'd be saying otherwise." I mutter.

"I can't know if you don't tell me." He leans on the door and crossed his arms, holding it open all the while. "So-"

With a deep sigh I mentally shake away the sadness. I needed composure right now, there's no point in going out with him and his friends if I'm going to be broken up the entire time. I'll just go home and hopefully mom will be there and I'll cry to her about it, later.

"I'll tell you later. C'mon, everyone's waiting." I say with a forced smile and pep to my words.

"Okay- and yeah! They're all waiting for _**you**_**.**" He rolls his eyes at me, thankfully not picking up on my forced cheer.

"Took you two long enough, hm." Deidara called from the table they'd all gathered at. The furniture, much like the design of the entire shop, was a wide array of colors. Each wall was a different vibrant color with decorative and elaborate fixtures hung up. In the far corner was a simple juice bar, being the only plain colored thing in the building. From the ceiling hung three separate lighting fixtures, the only one on at the moment was the spinning ball with green blue and red lights. As for the regular lighting it was dimmed, and faint music filled the shop. To the wall on the far left side was a small karaoke stage, empty with the exception of two microphones.

"You know… I've never been in here, so when you said Delicious Delights I thought it was like- a pancake house or something…" Sasori seemed unamused and slightly disappointed in my selection. "You did say restaurant after all…"

"Nope. This little gem was the first place me and my mother went to after we moved in. She saw it on one of her trips through town and decided I'd love it."

"She was right, I'm guessing?"

"Oh very." I happily stated. "What's better than froyo and karaoke?" I smile, surprised when actual cheer begins to creep its way back into my mood.

"I could name a few things…"

"Hey, you guys have any of you been to a frozen yogurt shop before?" I ask whilst approaching them and completely dismissing Sasori's comment. I hear an audible disgruntled huff from behind me as his group answer with 'no' in almost perfect sync. "Well it's pretty much self serve and what you do is grab a cup, fill it with awesome frozen yogurt, then awesome toppings and then BAM, purified excellence."

"Do they have heath bars?" Konan questions with eyes wide. I nod. "I'm sold! C'mon Pein!" I can practically see the sparkle in her eyes as she drags Pein up from his bright red chair and over to the froyo dispensers.

"She's got the right idea." I giggle. Itachi and Kisame follow after them, Zetsu and Tobi opted for the juice bar instead. I turn to Hidan and Deidara, whom were still sitting idly at the table. Hidan held a sour expression on his face, and Deidara didn't seem all too happy either. "What's wrong guys?" I lean forward and press my hands flat against the table. "You seemed so much happier a second ago."

"This idiot was supposed to bring money but forgot, hm." Deidara bitterly informed.

"Fuck off blondy!" Hidan loudly retorted, slamming his hand against the table. "I told you I didn't forget it- Kakuzu wouldn't fuckin' let me have any!"

"That's always your excuse, hm." He rolls his eyes.

"Guys chillax." I gesture for Hidan to lower his voice. Hidan then crosses his arms and proceeds to sulk, I sigh. I slip my money out and recount it, and grimace. "Well I sorta planned on getting a large…" I mutter to myself. "Hey, I can pay for you guys too, now get your asses over there and get a _**small**_ cup, okay?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Sweet, hm!"

I turn just in time to catch that annoyed glint in Sasori's eyes as he stared the other two down. "Tch."

"Oh calm down sweetie I have enough for us too- don't be so pouty."

"_Don't _call me sweetie-"

"Natalia's so generous isn't she Sasori- danna, hm." Deidara cuts in, hooking an arm around my neck and pulling me backwards into an awkward hug.

"Well I think she's too generous with you, brat."

"You are the affectionate one now, aren't you?" I laugh lightly while prying his arm off. He laughs in response before heading over to the dispensers, Sasori following suit with me at his side. I can't help but stare and grin at the redhead, giggling at his attempts to keep his gaze anywhere else but on me. He's trying to stay mad, how cute.

The production line of ultimate froyo flavor combinations came to a halt when Sasori stopped at the wall of topping dispensers. While this portion didn't take up as much space as the frozen yogurt dispensers did, there was three times the variety held in those large plastic tubes. The topping of your dreams was yours at the crank of a handle. Yet Sasori managed to draw this process out, analyzing both his froyo as it was and the candy choices lined up before him. Luckily enough for everyone else, but to my dismay, I was the only one behind Sasori.

"Are you taking forever cause you're still bitter about this not being a real restaurant?" He grunts in response, eyes darting from candy to candy, top to bottom, but never landing on me. I scowl. "You know being passive aggressive is what got you in this situation to begin with…" He grunts again. "Sasori…"

He finally makes a decision, reaching for the crank, turning it twice and moving on to the weighing station. "What!? That's all you wanted!? You were debating that long over that?" I angrily question while adding a few candies to my own.

"No I already knew." Sasori simply stated as he selected his color of spoon, red. Figures. I join him at the front counter, glaring at him whilst our food was weighed and priced. I only broke away to pay and politely thank the man behind the counter, but resume my glare the second we turn away.

Sasori takes his seat between Konan and Deidara, leaving me to sit between Hidan and Deidara. The rest of the group chatted lightly about this and that while we ate, I was content with sending Sasori dirty looks when I knew he was looking. I caught Deidara grinning out of the corner of my eye several times, presumably about my actions and Sasori's lack of care. At one point Deidara had even let loose a chuckle.

Still, Sasori ignored me, keeping to his passive aggressive form of torture. And oh boy was it _**working**_, and getting old fast. And _he_ calls _Deidara_ the brat.

"I never knew there was a place in town that had karaoke." Konan commented, eyes fixated on the empty stage. "Too bad I'm not much of a singer." She pouts.

"No one that does karaoke is that great of a singer anyway, lets be honest. " Pein commented.

"Every experience I've had with karaoke was all the fuckin' drunk people going up to do it at my lame family get togethers…" Hidan bitterly adds.

"You guys have never heard someone do well at karaoke?" I question, shocked. The girls and I would always go to the karaoke bars back in Iwakagure, Ami and I would always blow the other singers out of the water. Although to be honest- a lot of the time the other singers were intoxicated- but still.

Konan's eyes lit up and her smile was beaming. "Oh my- Natalia! You should totally go sing something!" The rest of the group hushed and I could feel all eyes on me. Well- excluding _one _person. "You have an **amazing** voice!"

"I- I dunno-"

"Wait you sing, hm?" Deidara questions, his eyes gleaming with the makings of a plan.

"Yeah. I was the singer for my old band." I admitted before turning to my quickly melting froyo. The sound of their collective gasp filled the shop, and I couldn't help but blush. I always get this way when talking about my band, although you wouldn't know it by just seeing my on stage performance.

"What happened?" Kisame enquires.

I cringe slightly but force a smile anyway, "We uh- broke up. Had to, cause I moved."

"That must be hard, I bet you really miss them huh?" Pein questioned.

"Yeah. I feel really bad cause I actually haven't even called them yet. And I probably wont be able to for a while now that I think about it.." I sigh, the smile slowly slipping from my face.

"Why can't you? No home phone?" Konan asks in concern.

"My cell recently broke, and I can't remember their numbers for the life of me- and no I don't have a home phone either."

"That fuckin' sucks.." Hidan's comment was answered with nods all around the table. I lower my head once more, pushing the half frozen treat around the cup and watching as the different flavors blended together. The silence that followed was incredibly awkward, and I wished I'd never brought the band up. Or maybe just lied about the phone, or something- anything would have been better than this.

"Hey- you're coming with me, hm." Deidara announced as he abruptly stood from his chair.

"What?" He hoisted me up by my arm and dragged me over to the stage.

"You're going to sing, hm."

"I'd really rather not…" I mutter, putting up a minimal struggle against his grip.

"Well will you if I'll sing with you, un?"

"I dunno does the speech impediment carry into your singing?" I counter a little more snidely than intended. I search his face for a hurt expression, an apology already forming in my throat, but his eyes light up and his grin broadens.

"Pick a song, and don't be shy, hm." I chuckle lightly and make my way over to the song selector. He was clearly going to make me do this either way; so why bother arguing? "And remember I'm not above singing anything dirty or provocative, hm. That's actually a _strong_ preference of mine, hm."

"I'd be stupid to think otherwise, cause that's pretty obvious." I stop on the first familiar song in the list and select it. "You familiar with this song? Hope so. Cause we're singing it."

"I'm a quick learner, hm." He smirks.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing you're quick at." I tease as I take my place in front of a microphone. I adjust it to my height.

"Ouch, that one hurt, hm. Careful- I might have a little fit like Sasori is right now, hm."

"Ah so I'm not the only one who's noticed." The music in the shop stopped and there was a brief silence.

"It's hard not to, hm." the last few words he spoke caused everyone to jump as the mic had switched on. He was hardly able to blurt out a quick apology before the music started, blaring from the speakers and the lyrics on screen began to scroll soon after.

I start out the song, one hand lingering on the mic stand and the other hanging at my side;

_**N: **__You say that you're never gonna leave me_

_Well two times that you tell me that you need me_

_Well this line is mine, just think about it_

_You don't know  
>You don't know<br>You don't know_

_Don't say you'll never find somebody like me_

_Well keep quiet baby, I don't wanna hear you speak_

_The words you say, they don't mean a thing_

_You don't know  
>You don't know<br>You don't know_

_Hush now baby, don't say a word  
>You better give it up or you're gunna get hurt<br>Hush now baby, don't say a word  
>You better give it up or you're gunna get hurt<em>

_You think I don't know_

_That you don't mean it  
>That you don't mean it<br>And you don't think it shows  
>That I still need it<br>That I still need it  
>You think that I wont go<br>If you don't feel it  
>If you don't feel it<br>We fall in, fall out, we follow  
>Hush, hush, hush don't say a word<em>

I push away from the microphone and take in a deep relaxing breath. It'd been a while since I'd been on stage, I felt so ridged and stale. My eyes flicker over to Deidara as he's about to sing. His body looks into it and he dives strong right into his part;

_**D: **__Hey, you say I'm only hearing what I want to  
>But you don't wanna hear a word of how I need you<em>

He pulls the mic off the stand and turns towards me, one hand on his heart and a feigned hurt expression on his face. On the second line he'd fallen to one knee with his hand extended towards me. I shoot him a confused look, he just grins whilst he sings.  
><em>And I know we both don't hear a thing<br>You don't know  
>You don't know<em>

_You don't know  
><em>He springs to his feet now and gets closer. Eyes glimmering mischievously, he continues to add theatric gestures along with the words.

_So don't say I need to learn to listen to you better  
>You pulled it away from me forever<br>I just can't get my head around it  
>You don't know<br>You don't know_

_You don't know  
><em>

I once again take the lead, with Deidara singing the chorus along with me.

_**N&D**__: Hush now baby (Hush now baby) Don't say a word (don't say a word)  
>You better give it up (you better give it up or you're gunna get hurt) or you're gunna get hurt<em>

_Hush now baby (hush now baby) don't say a word (Don't say a word)  
>You better give it up or you're gunna get hurt<em>

_**D**__: You think I don't know_

I can't help but smirk at his antics, and retort with some of my own. Once my lyrics appear on the screen, I snatch the microphone off the stand and get in his face;

_**N**__: That you don't mean it  
>That you don't mean it<em>

_**D**__: And you don't think it shows  
><em>_**N**__: That I still need it  
>That I still need it<em>

_**N&D:**__ You think that I wont go_

_**D**__: If you don't feel it_

_If you don't feel it_

_Fall in, fall out, we follow_

_Hush, hush, hush don't say a word_

As the last two words repeat and a brief instrumental part takes over, we look at each other with excited grins. It'd been a very **very **long time since I'd preformed, and it seemed likeI'd forgotten how much fun it was. And to be honest, I'd never sang with another person on stage before, so this was an new and exhilarating experience all around.

The next part of the song was about to start, but I took this time to make a quick glace around the room. A few more customers had popped in and were now either sitting or standing, all watching us with invested expressions. Back at our little table, the entire group watched in excitement. Surprisingly enough even Sasori seemed somewhat interested, but that damn little scowl just wouldn't budge.

Because I'd been paying so much attention to everything else I'd almost missed my queue. But thanks to Deidara grabbing my attention (quite literally a he'd decided to pull me back by my shoulder) I was able to continue without missing a beat;

_**N:**__ I know we can make life, make new again  
><em>_**D**__: I know you wanna backtrack and start again_

_**N**__: I think you know I'm worth fighting for  
><em>_**D**__: I think we should hush, don't say a word_

_I know we can make life, make new again  
><em>_**N: **__I know you wanna backtrack and start again_

_**D**__: I know you think I'm worth fighting for_

_**N:**__ I think we should hush- don't say a word_

_**D&N:**__ Hush now baby don't say a word_

_You better give it up or you're gunna get hurt  
>Hush now baby don't say a word<em>

_You better give it up or you're gunna get hurt_

_**N:**__ You think that I don't know_

_**D:**__ That you don't mean it  
>That you don't mean it<br>__**N:**__ And you don't think it shows  
><em>_**D:**__ That I still need it  
>That I still need it<br>__**N&D:**__ You think that I wont go_

_If you don't feel it_

_If you don't feel it_

_**N:**__ We fall in, fall out, we follow_

_Hush, hush, hush don't say a word_

_**N&D**__: Change my mind (Thought we were fine)  
>This is goodbye (Just one more try)<br>Wont change my mind (I thought we were fine)  
>This is goodbye (One more try)<br>Hush, hush, don't say a word_

We had continued out antics throughout the entire song, making teasing gestures towards each other or being in the other's face. It was marvelous and I'm sure was quite the humorous sight to behold.

And now that the song had ended, we turn from each other to see everyone applauding us, staff included. My face was ablaze with a blush, in part from having so many people applaud and also having sang so animatedly with someone I was just getting to know.

"Good song, hm." Deidara says as we bow slightly to our 'audience'. "Took you a while to get what I was doing though, hm." He chuckles.

"Well hey, I'm not used to sharing the spotlight so that threw me for a loop." I can't help but giggle as well. "And give me a break it's been a while."

"Heh, well you did really well, hm. We should do this again sometime, un." He jumps off the stage and extends a hand to help me down as well. I roll my eyes and opt to jump down myself, landing steadily beside him.

"Thanks, and definitely."

The night went on quite pleasantly after that. The awkwardness that seemed to linger around a group with one extra, unfamiliar member, had completely vanished. It was natural, like I'd known them for a long time already. It made me happy, although it fueled the nagging melancholy feeling at the back of my mind. But as much as I longed to share this time with my old friends and band mates, I considered myself lucky to find people who were just as great.

The night came to an end when the store closed and we'd all realized just how late it really was. We all said our goodbyes and I'd even received a hug from Konan, Hidan and Deidara. Deidara was _oh so_ kind enough to give my hair a light ruffling before he left, so I called after him a threat on his hair. And if I didn't know any better I'd say his pace quickened after that…

With everyone gone I was once more left alone with Sasori. Ah Sasori, his mood didn't improve much during the night. He did, however, finally see it fit to actually talk to me again- which is good. I'll have to have a good long talk with him about why ignoring me is bad… Luckily his mood was less angry as it was annoyed, so at least I know he's not mad at me anymore. Although I can't say for certain that I knew why he was mad at me to begin with.

The drive back to my house was in silence, though not much could be said (or heard) through the helmets anyway. Once at my home, his sour look still hadn't faded and I felt bad. I really didn't want this night ending with the opposite effect and with Sasori still bitter towards me.

_ That's wasted money_, I chuckle at my thoughts.

"Sasori, you should come in for a bit, I'll make you some coffee to wake you up."

"I'm not tired." Sasori stubbornly stated before putting his helmet back on. I scowl at this and yank his helmet off, meeting his angered expression with a challenging look of my own. He eventually sighs and dismounts his bike, nonverbally conceding. I smile and prance happily to the door, his helmet still in hand, and let us both in the house.

"You can just sit in the living room, I'll go make you a coffee!" I call from the hallway leading to the kitchen, taking his helmet with me just in case.

"I told you I don't need coffee." He calls back.

"You're yawning earlier says otherwise!" I shout from the kitchen. "If you get in an accident it's indirectly my fault and I can't have that on my conscience!" After setting up the coffee brewer I decided to peek in on Sasori since the water would take a while to heat up.

He sat stiffly on the couch, looking very uncomfortable. I scowl. "You know, if its not comfortable you could try the floor."

He jumps slightly, and turns to me. "Well its just a little awkward."

"Why's that?" I sit directly beside him, causing him to inch away.

"A hand full of things.." he quietly responds. I watch his face- his eyes in particular- as we sat in silence. Those big brown eyes didn't linger in one spot for long, darting from different parts of the room every five seconds. I shouldn't really give him a hard time for feeling uncomfortable, he was- after all- in a house he'd never been in before. And on such a sudden invite too!

I avert my eyes to the TV, and seeing it suddenly reminds me how painfully quiet the house is. After snatching the remote off the coffee table in front of the couch I begin flicking through the channels; lingering on the ones I suspect Sasori may enjoy- waiting for any approval- then promptly changing it when I receive no response. I give up trying to appease him and settle for one of my favorite networks that showed late night, adult oriented, cartoons.

"So-" Sasori finally speaks, "your phone broke…" I nod, frown instantly appearing on my face. "I'm guessing it had more than just the phone number of your old band friends on there? Or are you just upset cause you really can't remember the numbers?"

"Tch. You should know how wretched my memory is by now. I really can't remember. And yeah.." I sigh and turn to meet his curious gaze. "There were a lot of pictures on there, videos, stuff like that…" His cheeks tinge pink and I furrow my brow at this. Then I realize, "Not like that you pervert! Jeez. And you say I'm bad."

"So you lost-"

"Everything. Memories. Yeah yeah- they're in my mind forever- but its different from being able to see it again. Or being able to live it again…"

"How- with your bad memory- could you even remember the lyrics to your songs?"

"Was that a joke or an actual question?"

He shrugs and gives a half smile, "Both."

I shoot a small smile back. "Heh, well I dunno really, it's just always been something I've been able to remember. If something is put into music it makes things ten times easier to remember." I shift, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. "I really miss them…"

"Your old band and friends?"

"Well that's a little redundant of you Sasori, hope it wont carry into your music." I smirk at his brief twitch of anger. "My band mates were my friends, my only friends. My personality didn't mesh well with many people…" Sasori looked like he was holding back a comment, obviously out of courtesy for my current state of emotion. I smile at this. "You know…"

"Hm?"

"Hanging out with your friends today made me feel like I was back at home, it was nice. I really like your friends." I laugh a bit and add, "Hope you don't mind if I steal a couple."

"Band members are off limits." Sasori warns. "I know that must suck given how taken you are with Deidara.."

"Excuse me?" I shoot him a baffled look. "You misread me entirely hun-"  
>"Don't call me hun-"<p>

"_Sweetie_." He growls, I giggle. "Deidara's not my type. Don't really like blonds."

"Be careful- everyone's his type."

"I could gather that. But I'm curious- when you say _everyone_ does that mean-"

"No he hasn't his on me or ANY guys, Natalia, he's straight." He growls, cheeks tinting red. We fall into silence again for a while, so I turn my attention back to the television to avoid the awkwardness. But once again, Sasori abruptly breaks the silence. "I'm sorry by the way."

I hum in response, looking up at him and turning the television down. His body's turned towards me but his eyes are focused on something else. "I was being kinda a dick…"

"That's okay." I grin devilishly. "I like dicks so it's fine dude."

"Excuse me!?" Sasori blurts indignantly.

I burst out laughing and his face just reddens even more. "Dude- ahahah- you do realize I'm just fucking with you right? It's **way** to easy to get a response out of you."

"Whatever" He huffs. "This is what I get for trying to be reasonable with you." He then stands.

"Woah! You're not going anywhere!" I grab his arm and yank him down. "I'm sorry, and I'm sorry- _I guess_- for throwing your stuff earlier. It wasn't your fault I did something stupid and ended up losing my phone over it." He stares apprehensively at me, eyebrows still knitted together and glare still blazing. "But really-" I hold my hand out, "How about a truce, for real this time." He sighs.

"Promise to lay off those jokes?"

"I'll try. It'll be hard though." I grin. He gives a half grin of his own and gives me his hand. Perhaps this'll end out better than it started.


End file.
